A Traitor is Amoung us
by BookwormBpants
Summary: A new threat is looming on the horizon, can Harry handle the bad guys and his teenage children?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone, here is another story. This one fits within my Harry Potter universe, but it takes place many years into the future. It's already complete, but I will be making edits as I go. Let me know what you think.**

Harry Potter was exhausted, he had left his house early that morning and now at noon all he wanted to do was take a nap. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked towards his home. He needed to wake up; inside that house were his children and godson. They were all supposed to leave on the annual Weasley family camping trip this afternoon, but Harry wasn't going to be able to go. The Auror department was in chaos and as the head of the department he had to help neutralize it. Harry stopped with his hand on the front door knob, before he could soothe the chaos at work he would have to do it at home.

Harry pushed open the door and walked into his home, even after all these years it still felt wonderful to be able to say that, his home. Harry saw muddy footprints leading out to the back yard and he vaguely heard Lily and Hugo arguing in the kitchen. Then Harry was almost knocked over by his singed godson. "Harry, it was an accident I swear!" Teddy's hair was green a sure sign he was worried about something, "What happened Ted, are you okay?" Harry moved in the direction Teddy came from and found a still smoking living room. Teddy hurried up behind him, "I knocked over the candle again, I tried to stay away from it, but it is a tricky little bugger." Harry tried to hide a smile, Teddy was very clumsy, a trait he had inherited from his mother, "It's fine Teddy you know Ginny keeps extra curtains for just this reason. Is something else bothering you, after all these years you should know I wouldn't be angry at you over an accident." Teddy looked a little sheepish, "actually there is, it's about the trouble at work." Harry nodded at Teddy, "clean up and then I'll meet you in my office, I'll tell you what I know, but this needs to stay between us okay?" Teddy nodded and hurried off in search of the spare curtains.

Harry continued down the hall following the muddy footsteps when he heard what sounded like Crookshanks making a fuss in the kitchen. Harry pushed open the swinging door and stopped in his tracks when he saw his daughter and nephew. "Lily, Hugo, what have you two done?" Lily shot a worried look at Hugo, "I can explain Daddy." Harry grabbed the squirming cat away from Hugo and took inventory of the scratches on the children's arms and faces, "start explaining then Lily and it better be good." Harry watched his daughter push her hair back from her forehead and take a breath, "It's so hot we thought maybe Crookshanks would be in a better mood if he wasn't so warm. SO Hugo and I gave him a bath, which he didn't like. In hindsight we probably should have stopped after the bath, but we didn't. This was where we went wrong, we tried to trim up his fur a little, but he freaked out. That's how we got all the scratches. And, well when Crookshanks squirmed away, I sort of got the back of Hugo's head caught in the hair clippers, so now he has a little bald spot, and when I got him he sort of knocked into me and his gum got stuck in my hair. We can't get it out, now it's tangled to the root."

Harry took a deep breath, and reminded himself that he loved his children and a long day at work was no reason to lose his temper. "Lily, Hugo, you two are twelve years old you're getting too old to keep getting yourselves into these silly little kid scrapes. You both know not to mess with Crookshanks, he is cantankerous, and that's on a good day. You're both lucky he didn't hurt either of you. Now are you both packed?" Both children nodded their heads yes, "Okay then I'll heal those cuts, and I'm going to fix your hair. That'll be your punishment; you will be stuck with whatever haircut I have to give you to fix the damage you've done. That way for the next few months every time you look in the mirror you'll remember to think before you act." Lily and Hugo had the good sense to look ashamed, "Sorry Daddy." "Sorry Uncle Harry."

Harry didn't have the heart to stay mad at the kids for long, "It's fine, let me heal those cuts and then I'll take care of your hair." Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw the grimaces on the children's faces, "Don't worry it won't be too horrible." With a few waves of his wand Harry healed their cuts, and then the hair. Harry cut the rest of Hugo's hair down to match the length Lily had shaved; He didn't look too bad with a buzz cut. Lily's hair was more difficult, but Harry finally got the gum out. Lily now sported a short bob; Harry hoped Ginny and Hermione wouldn't be too upset about the haircuts. He shuddered thinking of the combined wrath of his wife and his sister.

After extracting a promise from Lily and Hugo that they would behave until it was time to leave Harry continued to follow the muddy footprints down the Hall. Stepping through the back door and into the yard Harry saw Albus and Rose covered head to toe in mud and having some sort of argument. When they heard the screen door snap shut they turned and caught sight of Harry. "Why are you both covered in mud?" Harry hated to admit that he sounded a bit weary, but after fourteen years of being Albus' dad and Rose's godfather he couldn't help it. Rose gave Albus a look he knew Hermione would be proud of and turned back to her favorite uncle, "We're fighting because Albus won't admit that I am right and he is wrong." Albus shot Rose a stubborn look, "I'm not wrong dad. Rose is wrong, but she's too busy being a know it all to admit my plans are better than hers."

At this point Harry noticed crumpled papers clenched in both children's hands. He summoned the papers to him and groaned out loud when he saw what they were. "Okay first of all do you two realize that if you combined these plans for a Human catapult this would be an excellent design? Second, there is no way in Hel…, absolutely no way you are building this it is too dangerous." "But Dad we were going to get Uncle George to test it for us." Harry shook his head no, "Absolutely not, and both of you," Harry stopped to look at both children, "Albus, Rose, you two are a great team you always have been, so why can't you figure that out?" Albus and Rose looked at each other and smiled, "I guess we do make a pretty good team don't we Rosie." Rose smiled and threw her arms around her cousin, "The very best Al." Harry cleared his throat, "We still have to deal with all this mud," Harry looked at his watch, "your mothers will be here in one hour, you will have that long to clean yourselves and the mud you've tracked through the house without magic. So hop to it." Al and Rose hurried inside clearly eager to avoid their mothers' wrath.

Harry pocketed the plans for the human catapult and wondered where his oldest son was, it was unusual for James to be so quiet. Harry headed up to his son's room, and what he found there surprised him. James was sitting staring out the window with an expression Harry knew well. His son was brooding about something and he needed to find out what that something was.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder, "James is everything okay." His oldest son stayed where he was for a moment, when he turned Harry saw the pain in his eyes, "Everything is not okay dad, she broke my heart." Harry looked at his son in shock, he knew James was fifteen, but he didn't know anything about a girl. "Who broke your heart bud?" James looked at him as though he just realized he was there, "No one dad, don't worry about it." Harry stopped his son from getting up, "James you can talk to me about anything, what happened?" James sighed, "I've had a crush on this girl Quing Thomas for a while now, I asked her out to the last Hogsmead trip of the year. I thought we had a good time together. We, well, we kissed. I've been writing to her all summer, and she just sent me back a letter saying she thinks I'm a great guy, but she doesn't like me like me. I really liked her dad; it feels like she stomped on my heart."

Harry pulled his son into a hug. James buried his head into his dad's shoulder like he used to when he was little. Eventually Harry let go of his son and looked into the brown eyes he inherited from Ginny. "James I'm sure you don't want to hear this now, but if Quing couldn't like you for who you are maybe she just isn't the person for you." "Maybe you're right dad, but when will I find the right person." Harry smiled, "It takes time son, your mom and I didn't start dating for real the second time around until we were seventeen and eighteen. You'll find the right girl someday." James tried to smile, "I guess you're right. Maybe I should pack for the trip and not worry so much about Quing." Harry shot his son a stern look, "You aren't packed yet we're supposed to leave soon." James shot Harry a mischievous grin, "no, I might still have to gather a few things." Harry snorted knowing his son hadn't even started yet. "Well then get packing James, your mother will be home in forty-five minutes. Oh, and James, this year please remember to pack underwear."

Harry headed back down to his office and found Teddy sitting waiting for him. Harry closed the door behind him and cast charms to ensure they would not be overheard. "Okay Ted, you said you had questions." Teddy sat up a little straighter, "Is there a leak in the Auror department. Everyone thinks there must be. It seems like every time we go out on a raid the targets are two steps ahead of us. It's like someone is warning them. Plus we've all noticed the numbers of injuries has gone up recently."

Harry sighed, "He really should have known he couldn't keep the leak secret for long. "Here's the truth Ted, but you have to swear that nothing leaves this room, you can't even tell Noah. Understood?" Teddy nodded yes. "Over the last few months I've noticed details of cases have been compromised. At first I wasn't sure it was anything, but it was too big a coincidence that all the missions involving the group calling themselves the Neo Death Eaters seemed to be compromised. At first it seemed like little details things they might have picked up by accident, but the amount of information they knew grew and aurors, yourself included got hurt. I have been laying false trails, trying to see where the leak is, but so far no luck. Tonight I'm going to order the night shift out of the office so I can do a thorough sweep for any kind of bugs."

Teddy took a moment to let everything sink in, "You really think someone in the department would betray us all like that? You run the Auror department like it's a family. We all look after each other. It seems hard to believe that someone would betray us like that." Harry nodded, "I know I didn't want to believe it either, but it's the only solution that makes sense. I also need to ask you a favor. I'm going to tell Ginny and the rest of the Weasley adults to keep an eye out this week for any trouble. I'd like you to do the same. You sleep in the tent with the kids and I would feel a lot safer knowing you were keeping an eye on them as well." Teddy nodded again, "Sure Harry, but do you really think someone would try to attack the Weasley family. They're all war heroes, none of them are exactly the kind of people you would want to mess with." Harry smiled a sad smile, "and that Teddy is exactly why someone would. If the Weasley family isn't safe who is?"

A serious expression Harry rarely saw crossed Teddy's face, "I'll look after them Harry." Harry pulled his godson into a hug, "Are you packed?" Teddy paused, "mostly." Harry smiled at the younger man, "well that mostly better become a yes before Victoire gets here." Teddy blushed at the name of his girlfriend, "I think during the trip I'm going to try to get some alone time with Bill. I want to ask for his blessing." Harry grinned at Teddy, "You're going to propose to Vic?" Teddy nodded, "Yeah, now that she's finished school and has a job in the department for the regulation and protection of magical creatures, and I finally finished auror training. It seems like a good time." Teddy smiled at Harry and walked out of the office.

Harry sat back in his chair, staring at the piles of papers strewn around him. He glanced at his watch and hurriedly got up to check on the kids. He ran into Ron in the front hall, mercifully all the mud was gone. "Hey mate, did the kids behave themselves this morning?" Harry smiled at Ron, "well the house is still standing and none of them were severely injured so I think we can call it a success." Ron laughed and clapped Harry on the back, "Are you okay mate?" Harry sighed, "Things at work are a mess Ron. I'm going to have to stay here and sort this out." Ron grimaced, "It's the Neo Death Eaters again isn't it?" Harry nodded, "If you wouldn't mind telling your parents and siblings to keep an eye out. I haven't received anything more than the usual threats, but just in case." Ron nodded a worried expression on his face, "you'll tell Ginny." Harry nodded. Ron looked up when the door creaked open, seeing Ginny he went out back to join the children in their football game.

Harry smiled at his wife of eighteen years. It had been twenty one years since the war ended and he had hoped to never have to worry her like this again. Sure there had been threats over the years. After Voldemort died every nut job in Great Britain came out of the wood work to try and kill him. It had gotten worse when the kids were born. So many people had tried to kill the Potter family, but it had been ten years since the last serious threat. Harry had hoped maybe that meant his family would be safe, he sighed again, dreading the conversation he was about to have. "We have a little problem Gin." Ginny's face went white, "who's trying to kill the family this time?"

Harry couldn't help but smile, "I say we have a little problem and that's where your mind goes." Ginny smirked, "well after all these years living with you I have a warped sense of what a little problem is. What's happened this time?" Harry reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind Ginny's ear, "I have to stay behind this week, there's trouble in the department. I don't have all the answers yet, but until then I need you and the kids to be a little careful. There haven't been any direct threats, but we can't be too careful." Ginny gave Harry that blazing look he had fallen in love with all those years ago. "Don't worry Harry we'll be careful. Maybe even put up a few extra protective enchantments. We'll be fine love, take care of what you need to here." Harry pulled Ginny to him and buried his face in her long red hair. He inhaled the flowery scent he knew so well and couldn't believe how lucky he was. Ginny caught a glimpse of his face and asked, "What are you thinking love?" Harry smiled at Ginny, "I was just thinking how lucky I am. I have you and the kids, and Teddy, we're a family. I get to go to work every day and do a job I love. It's hard to believe sometimes that this is all real, and right now someone is threatening that. I'm not going to let anyone ruin this." Ginny reached up to kiss Harry, she pulled away and went to go wrangle their children. They would go to the Burrow and from there take Mr. Weasley's rickety old bus to the camp site.

Harry wandered around the house after his family departed. He remembered when Mr. Weasley got the bus for that first camping trip. Smiling at the memories Harry gathered some papers, and once he was sure everyone was gone for the day, aparated back to the auror department. It was time to patch up some leaks.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood in the middle of the empty Auror office and it occurred to him that it had been many years since he had last seen it so empty. He remembered the many night shifts he had worked after Voldemort's fall. He had told the aurors on the night shift to go home, and was planning on going over every inch of the office. Harry felt his knees creak as he got down on the floor to search; he couldn't help but chuckle he was getting old. After everything he's been through in his life getting older was a strange thing to grapple with. Forcing himself to concentrate Harry began his thorough scan of the office. The sun was just making its first appearance when Harry finished his sweep. He had been unable to find any trace of anything which in and of itself was suspicious.

Harry walked back into his office and dropped into his desk chair. When he had done the sweep there had been nothing, no trace of any dark magic or dark detectors, no listening devices, nothing. The Auror department by nature had all of those things, they were brought in during cases and they left traces. All magic left traces, so if he found nothing it was because someone had already been here and had erased the traces to cover something up. Harry looked over the work schedule, if someone had erased all the magical traces in this office it had to have happened at night. Harry looked down the list of names, if someone within the department had wiped the magical trace it would have had to have happened with in the last day or so. It was most likely the night before he performed his search. Harry saw that all of the aurors who worked the night before last would be in today; He decided he needed to have a private chat with each of them.

Harry opened his case notebook and wrote down the list of names:

Timothy Logan

Edwin McCreery

Elias Donnate

Susan Hoffman

Alice Sommerfeld

Noah Mansfield

Harry hesitated before writing down the last name. Noah was Teddy's best friend. They had gone to school together and the joined the program together. Noah and Teddy were partners; he had trouble believing Noah would do anything that would inadvertently cause Teddy harm. Harry almost crossed the name off the list, but it was best to leave him there the best of people will do the worst of things if they grow desperate.

Harry was pulled out of his reverie by a sharp knocking on his office door. Glancing down at his watch Harry realized the office was in full swing. He pulled open the door and saw Alex Carr standing in the doorway. Alex Carr is head of a new department within the ministry. Well not really new anymore. They are internal affairs, a department created after the war to ensure that the ministry didn't fall into corruption again. Alex Carr had been the head of IA for the last three years and he had been working in the department for the last fifteen. Harry hated Alex Carr and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Carr had been a constant thorn in Harry's side since he was made head of the Auror department ten years ago. If Carr had it his way Harry would be fired. If Harry had his way Carr would be fed to Hagrid's old three headed dog Fluffy. "Morning Potter."

"Carr what brings you here?"

"Don't look like that Potter, I don't relish being here anymore then you enjoy having me. I'm here on official business. It has been brought to my attention that there is corruption in your department. You have a leak and I have been sent to plug it up for you."

Harry attempted to smile but it came out more as a grimace, "If you don't mind Carr the Auror department is perfectly capable of plugging up its own leaks. The law says you will be brought in only if I request your help. I'm not requesting anything from you. The situation is under control."

Carr smirked at Harry, "Well Potter you see there is one other condition you're forgetting about. If another head of department or a member of the department in question comes forward and asks for our help we have to give it. You may have fooled the members of your department into believe you're a saint, but others have seen through your act."

"I've never pretended to be a saint Carr; my sins have always been very public. Do I get to know who has leveled this complaint?"

Carr smirked again; Harry thought his face looked ready to split into a childish look of glee. Harry wanted to wipe that grin off his face. "I'm afraid not Potter, the name of the person who put in the complaint is kept private for their safety. I have one more piece of news for you. As you have demonstrated an inability to manage this department you are being put on probation and are suspended from this office until we conclude our investigation. You will have five minutes to gather your personal belongings and then we will escort you from the building. Be warned that we will search you on your way out."

With that Carr turned and closed the door behind him. Harry was furious, but now was not a time to lose his temper. Thinking quickly Harry pulled out a portal to Grimmauld Place he kept in his office in case of emergency. Number twelve was still a secure location, Harry could work from there. He shoved all the files and paperwork he needed through the portal. He made sure to leave copies of everything, but edited out pieces of information he didn't want Carr to have. Four minutes and twenty five seconds later Harry walked out of the office with his bag over his shoulder and a stack of picture frames in his arms.

Harry saw that his aurors were watching Carr and none of them looked too pleased to see IA's presence in their office. Carr made a show of searching Harry's bags and lingered longer then Harry liked over the pictures of his family. Finally Carr handed Harry his things and two IA agents, who Harry was pleased to see looked very nervous, grabbed his arms and led him from the office. Before they could reach the door Harry heard a commotion from behind him. He turned and saw that his aurors were all standing up wands pointed at the wizards from IA. Harry shook his head no and the wands were lowered. He waited for wands to be stowed in cloaks and then spoke, "IA is here to investigate a leak in our department. I have been temporarily removed from the situation. I need all of you to continue with business as usual, and take care of yourselves." Harry turned and allowed the IA agents to remove him from the building. On the way to the Ministry Atrium Harry thought about the expressions he had seen. No one had looked suspicious to Harry. He realized with a sinking feeling of dread that the only person on his list who wasn't at work today was Noah.

Once free of the IA agents Harry aparated to number 12 and laid out what he knew. After several hours Harry was getting worried all his leads seemed to be going back to Noah.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had all of his files spread across the kitchen table in number twelve. The house had a neglected air about it. Harry couldn't make himself get rid of Sirius' house. He knew Sirius hated the house, but so many of Harry's memories of Sirius were in this house. So now the house stayed vacant for most of the year, it was only really used when the whole family got together. Harry also used it as an office in times like this. He pushed himself back from the table and paced back and forth in front of the fire. He had been over the files again and again. He didn't like what he saw; Noah had been connected with every suspicious case. As one of the new aurors Noah had been assisting on many different cases to get some experience under his belt. All the evidence was stacking against him, but Harry still couldn't believe that Noah was his leak.

Harry remembered the first time he met Noah; Teddy had invited him over during Christmas break their first year. Harry had taken a liking to the boy as had Andy and the Weasleys. Noah and Teddy soon became inseparable, and then Noah's parent's died when he was in seventh year. After that Noah really had been adopted by the family. They had been there for him a year later when his daughter was born. Noah's baby girl, Amelia, had been born of an accidental pregnancy. Her mother Anna had died due to complications from child birth and Noah found himself at eighteen a single father trying to work his way through Auror training. It had been hard for him at first with his family gone, but Harry had been so proud of Noah for pushing through. He was a great father and shaping up to be a good Auror. Through it all Teddy and Noah had been together, they were like brothers. Harry couldn't imagine Noah doing anything to betray Teddy or the Auror department, unless, but no Noah would have told someone if that had happened, wouldn't he?

Finally Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed out the door. He spun on the spot and after the discomfort of apparition came out in front of Noah's apartment building. Pulling his invisibility cloak tighter around him Harry walked around the building to the fire escape. Noah was on the second floor and Harry could see his window was open. Trying to climb the rickety metal fire escape as quietly as possible Harry made his way up to Noah's window.

The sight Harry saw through the open window took him by surprise. There was a pot of porridge on the stove that had boiled over and the table was set for breakfast. Harry thought it very odd that Noah had left the window open when he didn't appear to be home. Harry stepped through the open window carefully, he took in the apartment. Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach. There were signs of spell damage on the walls and right by the door as though it had been dropped in a hurry Harry found Susie. Susie was Amelia's doll, she never went anywhere without her. Harry picked up the doll off the floor and knew that his worst fears had come true. The only thing that would make Noah betray the Auror department was if someone had threatened Amelia. Sticking the doll in his bag, Harry exited the apartment closing the window behind him. He needed to find Noah before it was too late.

Still under his invisibility cloak Harry aparated into the ministry, and made his way down to the office where they monitored the trace. Slipping into his friend Joe's office Harry pulled off the cloak. "Merlin Harry you're going to give this old man a heart attack."

Harry smiled over at the older man, "I don't know about old man Joe, you seem to get younger every time I see you."

Joe smiled back, "That is probably because you're getting older Harry, Do I spot some grey hairs."

Harry laughed, "Yes Joe, my baby girl has started taking an interest in boys I expect them all to be gray before too long."

Joe laughed and then turned serious, "Not that I don't love to visit with you Harry, but what exactly are you doing here. I heard IA came in and took over your department."

Harry grimaced, "Good news travels fast doesn't it. I'm actually here to ask for a favor Joe."

Joe was silent for a moment, "Harry I've known you since you were a trainee, you saved my life ten years ago, and you've been a damned good friend for the last ten years. You tell me what you need and I'll do my best."

Harry smiled at his friend, "Thank you Joe, I can't give you a lot of details it's better if you don't know, but I need records on a trace, Amelia Mansfield. I need to know what spells have been performed around her and when. Everything from the last week if you can."

Joe nodded, he rummaged through some files copied one and handed it to Harry, "this copy should continue to monitor her trace and update."

"Thank you Joe." A look of understanding passed between the two men. Harry put the file in his bag covered himself with the cloak and turned to leave, but not before Joe spoke, "Harry you be careful. There are plenty of people rooting for you to fail. If IA gets wind of you doing anything not completely by the book the consequences will be bad." "I'll be careful Joe I promise."

With that Harry left the office as covertly as he had entered it. Harry dropped his bag off at Grimmauld place and aparated home, just in case IA was watching the house he needed to be seen entering and leaving his home. Harry walked into his kitchen and almost died of shock. Sitting at his kitchen table looking like death warmed over was Noah. "Harry, they took Amelia. They took my baby girl; they promised she'd be safe if I did what they asked. I'm so sorry Harry." Noah went to stand and collapsed Harry caught him and levitated him to the couch in the living room. This was an unexpected turn of events.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had been dozing in an arm chair for most of the night. He had healed Noah to the best of his abilities and now was waiting for the young man to wake up. Harry had gone through the file on Amelia's trace and had tried to piece together what had happened. Going back a week to Teddy's near death experience Harry saw that dark magic had been used around Amelia whenever case details were leaked. Harry had been shocked by the number of dark spells that had been used in the young child's presence that morning. Harry looked at his watch and groaned, it was yesterday morning now, and he had to assume that Amelia had been kidnapped and if that was the case he needed Noah to wake up he needed to know what was going on. He needed to know how long these people had been threatening Amelia.

************************************************8

Ginny looked around the campfire at her family and smiled. They had finished dinner and were roasting marshmallows. Ginny pulled her jumper tighter around her and wished Harry were here to keep her warm. They had been taking these camping trips for almost twenty years and Harry had never had to miss one before. Though her family was talking and laughing like usual there was an edge to the air that wasn't normally there. All the adults were worried, this group calling themselves the neo death eaters had been gaining power steadily over the last year, and now if they were behind the current trouble at the Auror office that was a bit too close for comfort. It had been twenty one years since the war. Twenty one years since her family had been ripped apart, none of the kids really understood what the war had been like. They had grown up in a world without fear, Ginny wanted to make sure they stayed that way.

Finally the kids were sent off to bed, and the adults remained to talk. "Have you heard anything from Harry?" "No Mum I haven't, I suppose no news is good news. Harry would contact us if there was a direct threat." Hermione looked worried, "I am just afraid this case may be more than Harry can handle, there are rumors going around that IA has been sniffing around the Auror department. If Harry does anything they perceive as wrong they could really make life difficult for him." Bill spoke up, "What do you know about this mess Hermione, has anything come across your desk in Magical Law?" Hermione shook her head, "nothing unusual, everything I know about this case and the neo death eaters are things I picked up in bits and pieces from Harry. Do you have more facts Ginny?"

Ginny sighed, "Unfortunately yes. The neo death eaters seem to be following all Voldemort's old rules. They feel pure bloods are superior and want to keep everyone else muggle borns and magical creatures especially in subservient positions. They are trying to make Voldemort out to be some revolutionary who died a martyr for the cause. Their leader is some mysterious figure; they've been calling him Voldy 2.0 in the Auror office because no one knows his name. The few neo death eaters they caught before information started being leaked all refused to call him by name. They just kept referring to their Lord." Ginny looked around the faces of her family and recognized the drawn expressions. A monster was dangling over their heads again. The world was slowly being thrown back into chaos again and there was nothing they could do about it. This time should war break out it would be their children who had to fight the hardest battles. Ginny knew that any one of the adults around the fire would trade anything to keep that burden from their children, even if it meant fighting another war.

**************************************8

Harry started awake when the first rays of sunshine hit his face; he glanced at his watch squinting to see what time it was. He looked with some confusion at his surroundings and then everything came flooding back, Noah, Amelia, the leak. Harry looked over at Noah who still appeared to be unconscious. Harry didn't dare take him to St. Mungos they would ask too many questions he didn't have time to answer and if they were going to get Amelia back unharmed Harry would need Noah's help. Harry gently shook Noah's shoulder and the young man's eyes fluttered open. Slowly Harry watched as Noah sat himself up on the couch. He saw nothing but terror and sorrow in the younger man's eyes.

"Noah I need you to tell me what happened, the whole story, can you do that?" Noah nodded yes, "okay good. But not here I need you to come with me Noah; I have a secure location set up. But first I need to confirm it's you. What did we do the first time you spent the night at my house with Teddy?" Noah smiled, "We were eleven it was right after we finished our first year. Ginny was away for the weekend so Teddy and I helped you watch James, Al, and Lily. We built blanket forts, baked, and played muggle football." Harry held out an arm to Noah, I'll have to take you by side long the first time okay?" Noah nodded again and gripped Harry's arm. He spun on the spot and after the uncomfortable compression found themselves standing in the kitchen of number twelve.

Noah looked around in shock, "What is this place?" Harry smiled, "It was my godfather's family home, and was once the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, now I keep up the protective enchantments to use it as a safe house." Noah took a seat at the table Harry sat down across from him, "Now it's time to fill me in Noah." Noah sighed, "There isn't much to tell. A few months ago this really shady guy approached me and said he was going to hurt Amelia if I didn't do what he asked. He had disguised himself as me and picked her up from day care. He said the neo death eaters were out to get their revenge on you and using me was the first step to your complete annihilation. They kept asking me for more and more and finally I told them I couldn't do it anymore. After Teddy got hurt I knew I couldn't keep betraying my friends. SO they came to the house roughed me up a little and hurt Amelia. They made me watch while they used the cruicatus curse on her. This morning they came back and they took her. They took my baby girl Harry, they said there is only one way I'll ever see her alive again."

"What did they ask you to do Noah?" Noah took a deep shuddering breath and drew his wand, "they asked me to bring them you Harry. I'm sorry." Harry felt the ropes shoot out of Noah's wand and wrap tightly around him as he hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was inwardly cursing himself for not treating Noah like a threat. Now he found himself tied up unarmed in the kitchen of number twelve. Noah was pacing back and forth in front of the fire. "I'm so sorry Harry, this is the only way. They're going to kill her they're going to kill my Amelia." Harry took in the distraught young man in front of him. "This isn't the only way Noah." Noah stopped and shot Harry a pleading look, "What do you mean, I've been wracking my brains since they attacked us yesterday morning. I can't think of an alternative." Harry tried to look encouraging, "can you get in contact with them?"

"Yes, via an untraceable means."

"Noah there is no such thing a completely untraceable, how do you contact them?"

"They gave me a piece of parchment, it's charmed to pass along whatever I write to an identical piece of parchment someone else has."

"Okay we can work with that, you Noah are going to write and say I've disappeared. You'll tell them you staked out my house and haven't seen me. Then we'll see who comes out of the wood work. The neo death eaters have to have someone on the inside besides you. So we'll see who tries to use the system to find me, and then we'll trace them until we get to someone who knows where Amelia is."

Noah stopped to consider Harry's plan, "What if they saw you come home yesterday? They knew I was waiting for you. If they think I'm setting them up they'll kill Amelia Harry."

Harry stopped for a moment to think, "I over powered you. You were weakened by the beating they gave you that much is obvious, you passed out yesterday, and I got away. You weren't able to follow me because of the protection I have around wherever I went. That much is true, you would never be able to get here if I hadn't brought you."

Noah nodded his head, "Okay I'll give it a try, but you should warn the Weasleys. They need to know what's going on in case someone comes to the campsite looking for you."

Harry smiled at Noah, "That's not a huge concern, the war may have ended more than twenty years ago, but the paranoia is hard to shake. The family always keeps a few protective enchantments around the camp site and this year because of the threats they stepped up security."

Noah looked confused, "Threats?"

Harry nodded, "Untie me and I'll show you." Harry felt the ropes fall to the floor and got up stomping his feet to regain some feeling back in his legs. He walked over the cabinet and pulled out a box of letters. Noah walked over to join Harry at the table. "These letters are all threats. Every letter that has ever been sent to a member of my family, or to me, or to the ministry, some even get sent directly to the Auror office. I keep all of them to remind myself why I do what I do. But the letters you need to see are the most recent ones. They started about three months ago; they came to the office, from the leader of the neo death eaters the one who we know only as lord. Harry looked at the most recent letter sent less than a week ago.

Harry Potter,

You stole everything from me, and I shall steal everything from you. Your beloved Auror department is weakened; soon they will fall to me. Your family is safe nowhere, they are the most precious thing to you, so they will all die slow painful deaths. They will know fear and will be begging for death when I am finished with them. Finally I will slay you. The world will finally know what a coward you are and the natural order will be restored.

Lord

Noah looked at Harry with wide eyes, "Why isn't your family under round the clock surveillance? Why haven't they been given a protection detail?" Harry looked at Noah with haunted eyes, "Because Noah they have refused all of that. Right after the war we received so many threats we were all under surveillance and had protective details. It was horrible, after so many years of looking over our shoulders we didn't want to have to live like that for the rest of our lives so we refused protection and took care of ourselves like always. From time to time when a threat comes along we bump up the security we keep around our houses to keep our kids safe. When this threat came along we raised our security levels and continued to live our lives albeit a little more carefully than we do when we aren't facing a serious threat."

Harry looked at the face of his godsons best friend and put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder, "you should get back to my house and write that letter. I'll go directly to the campsite and tell the family what's going on." Noah nodded and used the floo to go back to the Potter's cottage. Harry disaparated from the doorstep of number twelve and arrived at his family's campsite.

Harry found his family all seated around the fire. They appeared to have just finished breakfast and were debating what to do that day. The smiles they greeted Harry with soon left their faces when they saw the serious expression his face. "Kids would you all go and wait in your tents for a few minutes, there is something the adults need to discuss. If you would stay Teddy you should here this as well." The children looked like they wanted to protest but the look on Harry's face told them that was a bad idea. They went into their tent and Harry cast charms to stop them from overhearing.

Ginny spoke first, "What happened?" Harry looked at Teddy, "Noah was the leak." Teddy's hair turned bright red, "there has to be a mistake he would never…" Harry raised a hand to stop Teddy, "They threatened Amelia, and she was kidnapped yesterday." Teddy's hair turned a sickly shade of green, "then we need to send the aurors after them, what if they try to hurt her. Can't we just monitor her trace and go right to her." Harry shook his head, "As a favor Joe gave me the file on Amelia's trace either they aren't using magic around her or they have wards up to hide her trace. And we can't send the aurors after Amelia even if we knew where she was because IA has taken over the department." Teddy's hair went red again, "IA took over! Wait did they kick you off the case, or…" Harry tried to smile reassuringly at his godson, "I am suspended pending the end of the investigation, apparently another head of department felt I wasn't doing my job effectively. So all of this is completely off the books, IA would fire Noah and consider the problem solved, I can't let that happen especially not with Amelia missing."

The Weasley family shared knowing looks, they had been here before. If anyone knew how to work on the fringes of society against an enemy who seemed to be several steps ahead it was the Weasleys. Ginny spoke again, "So what can we do?" Harry smiled at his wife, "Right now all you can do is maintain the protective charms around the camp, but make yourselves visible to passersby. Someone might come looking for me and if that happens pretend you don't know what's going on and tell them I stayed home. Whoever was blackmailing Noah is looking for me, so we're going to shake the tree and see who falls out."

Harry removed the spell on the tent entrance and called the kids back out to the fire. He looked at them all and tried to look reassuring, "I've run into a little trouble at work, it's nothing you need to worry about, but I would appreciate if you would all be a little extra cautious this week." Harry watched his children and his nieces and nephews nod. Ginny got up and pulled Harry off the side leaving the Weasleys talking around the fire.

Once she had pulled Harry behind a tent she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. "What are you thinking Gin?" Ginny spoke in a muffled voice, "Please be careful." Harry tilted her face up so he could look her in the eyes, "I always am Gin." She grimaced at him, "I know, but it's been a long time since you had to work around the system like this. And I know we'll be fine here with all of us inside the protective enchantments we'll be safe, but you're out there with only Noah. Not to mention Noah's daughter has been taken and desperate people will do desperate things. Just promise me you'll watch your back." "I promise Gin," Harry kissed Ginny's forehead, "I promise."

They returned to the rest of the family who were trying to playful discuss the protection of the campsite. No one wanted to scare the kids. Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and said goodbye to the rest of his family then headed back to number twelve with a gnawing worry in his belly. Would his family be safe?


	7. Chapter 7

Harry returned to number twelve and found Noah sitting at the kitchen table looking over the files Harry had gathered.

"I sent them the message Harry. They said they would send someone to find you. Did you warn your family? Did you tell Teddy? Does he hate me?"

Harry tried to smile reassuringly at the young man, "I warned them. Teddy knows, and he definitely doesn't hate you."

Noah sighed in relief, "Now what do we do Harry?"

"Now Noah, we wait. I've activated the monitoring charms around my home and the family is keeping an eye out in the campsite. When someone shows up we'll know. In the meantime let's go through all the files on the neo death eaters again and see if anything sticks out. Since you were the leak maybe you have some insight into why they needed certain pieces of information."

******************************8

Ginny was tense. She had been watching the campsite all day. The adults had insisted that the kids stay close so they were all in the lake playing a bizarre version of Marco Polo that George had created during the first trip. She searched through the water counting heads.

There were the two blonds; Victoire and Dominique, Lily, James, Rosie, Hugo, Fred, Louis, Lucy, and Molly all with red hair, her Albus with black hair, Roxanne with dark brown, and Teddy in Bright turquoise. Ginny couldn't stop herself from counting and recounting those heads.

Hermione joined Ginny in her vigil, "you've been counting heads for almost an hour Ginny. Are you holding up okay?"

Ginny smiled at her favorite sister-in-law, "I don't know Hermione. We've been threatened before, this isn't even the worst threat we've ever received, but something about it is setting my teeth on edge."

"I know what you mean Ginny. I look at all of them in the water and think how blessed we were that they got to grow up without a war hanging over their heads. Now someone is threatening to take that away from them and I'm terrified. Because this time they could be the ones fighting. When we were their age we were forming illegal defense clubs and fighting death eaters, and as horrible as that was I would do it all over again to keep them from experiencing that."

Ginny felt a sad smile play across her lips, "It's a special sort of innocence they have. An idealistic and optimistic view of the world. I would really hate to see them lose that."

Both women jumped when Molly Weasley spoke from behind them, "They won't lose that innocence loves. Arthur and I may not have been able to keep the war from you kids, but that was a different time. Today we are worlds away from those dark days, largely in part because of the work you kids put in after the war. These neo death eaters will be rounded up and put in jail and this will be nothing more than a faded memory for your children."

Molly patted both women on the tops of their heads and left them in silence. Ginny and Hermione watched the children play in the lake as the daylight faded to twilight.

When the family was gathered around the fire for dinner Teddy approached the campsite with his rucksack on. He looked around the fire at the people he liked to call family. "I need to go home. I can't keep sitting here while Harry and Noah try to find Amelia. Whoever Harry was expecting to show up hasn't showed up yet, and I need to try to help." Bill Weasley stood up and clapped Teddy on the shoulder, "go take care of them, but be careful." Teddy smiled at Bill and turned to walk out of the campsite.

*********************************8

Harry looked up when he heard the door of number twelve open. He smiled when he saw his godson standing in the kitchen door way. Harry looked between the two young men and could feel the tension.

Noah stood up and looked Teddy in the eyes, "I am so sorry Teddy."

Teddy just looked at Teddy his grey eyes staring into Noah's brown ones.

"I didn't have a choice Teddy. They had Amelia, I had to keep my baby safe Teddy."

Teddy nodded, "I know you thought you had to, but why didn't you tell me or tell Harry?"

Noah grimaced, "I wanted to tell you. Remember when we raided that old barn last week?"

Teddy smirked, "you mean last week when that death eater goon dropped that beam on me and almost brought the whole barn down on us. I spent the night in Mungos, so yeah I remember the barn."

Noah rolled his eyes at his friend, "Yeah, that case. I tried to tell you to go with the team that was going to flank the barn. I knew there was a trap set up in the barn. I didn't want you walking into it."

Teddy growled in frustration, "how could you betray the department Noah, betray Harry, Betray me. That department is like a family, how could you put our friends in danger, you should have come to us we could have helped you."

Noah shook his head, "No Ted, I couldn't they would have killed Amelia. You don't know what it's like they have people in high places. I wasn't privy to much but if I had told anyone Amelia would be dead. If she isn't already."

At that Teddy cracked, he walked over to his sobbing friend and put his arms around him. When the two young men pulled part Noah wiped his eyes. They both looked at Harry. Harry smiled at them, "get your cloaks boys we need take a field trip." Harry grabbed his bag and pulled the two boys out onto the doorstep. He disaparated with them and they popped out in front of Malfoy manor. Teddy and Noah looked at Harry in confusion. Harry smiled at them "We need answers."


	8. Chapter 8

As they walked up to the door of Malfoy Manor the door flung open and Scorpius Malfoy ran out. "Wotcher Mr. Potter! Did Al send you to talk to my dad about our plan?" Harry smiled at his youngest son's best friend, "I'm afraid not Scorpius I need to speak with your father and grandfather, but I'm sure he and I will have a chance to talk soon." Scorpius led them into the Manor and showed them into a formal sitting room, "I'll go get dad and grandfather, please have a seat."

Scorpius was no sooner out the door then Teddy and Noah rounded on Harry. Noah looked panicked, "Harry if you think the Malfoys are involved with this I shouldn't be here they'll know about Amelia." Harry shook his head, "I don't believe the Malfoys are involved. They just have a way of knowing things. If anyone outside the neo death eaters can tell us about this leader they call lord it'll be Lucius and Draco."

"I'm so glad you have that much faith in our family's connections Harry." Lucius Malfoy swept into the room with Draco trailing along behind him. Draco nodded at Harry, because of their sons Harry and Draco had been forced to treat each other civilly. Scorpius bounced into the room behind his father when Lucius saw this he spoke, "Scorpius why don't you escort Mr. Lupin and Mr. Mansfield down to the kitchen. Your mother and grandmother usually have a night time snack around now and it looks as though Harry has been neglecting to feed these boys."

Harry gave Noah and Teddy encouraging looks and they both followed Scorpius out of the room. When the door had swung shut behind him Draco walked over to the side cabinet and poured everyone a glass of Firewhiskey. Glass in hand he finally spoke, "Why have you arrived so unceremoniously on our doorstep Harry. Surely the boys' plans to shadow us at work are not this urgent." Harry smiled, "so that's what Al wants me to talk to you about?" Draco smirked, "yes as if this situation isn't strange enough already. It seems you have a budding healer and I have of all things a future Auror. Scorpius was hoping to shadow you at work and Albus wished to shadow me at St. Mungos. He is of course welcome to shadow Astoria or I." Harry smiled, "that is kind of you as soon as I return to the office Scorpius is welcome to spend time shadowing me or even sit in on some of the training sessions."

Draco smiled again, "Now what is it you need Harry. News travels fast I heard you were suspended. I also heard you have a leak in your department, I don't know if we can help you with that." Harry grimace, "it's actually who arranged the leak that I need your help for. The neo death eaters planted the leak within my department. They've threatened my family and they've kidnapped Noah's daughter Amelia. I was hoping you might know of someone, anyone in their ranks." Draco looked to his father. Lucius thought for a moment, "I was approached about a year ago by Rookwood. He said there was a new dark lord, and wanted to know if I would remain loyal. I politely declined, however I could contact him tomorrow and make some inquiries. Come back tomorrow at this time, but floo directly into the house so you aren't seen." Harry nodded his head in thanks. Draco walked with him to the kitchens to retrieve Teddy and Noah. "It's strange isn't it Harry?"

"What it are you referring to Draco?"

"This situation; we used to hate each other. We have tried to kill each other on several occasions and now we're civil towards each other. We have come to trust each other."

Harry smiled back at Draco, "That just goes to show the lengths we'll go to make our children happy."

Harry left Malfoy Manor with a handful of cookies Narcissa had insisted he take. Noah and Teddy followed him back to number twelve, both crunching softly on their cookies. When they arrived back in the kitchen a message was waiting for Harry. He opened the letter and recognized Joe's hand writing.

Harry,

We need to talk. Meet me at my office at 9:00 tonight come alone. It's about the favor you requested of me.

Your Friend,

Joe

Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was twenty of nine. "Okay I need to go talk to Joe. Can you two stay here and keep going through the files again while I take care of this?" The two boys nodded. Teddy's hair turned a nasty shade of green, Harry knew that meant he was worried, "What's wrong Teddy?" Teddy's got his hair back under control and spoke, "What if it's a trap Harry?" Harry tried to smile reassuringly at his godson, "I'll be fine and if I'm not back in an hour and I haven't contacted you proceed as though I've been captured." Teddy looked like he was going to protest so Harry raised his hand to silence him, "I'll be fine Teddy and if I'm not you know what to do, but right now I really have to go."

Harry arrived at Joe's office with two minutes to spare. He walked through the open door closing it behind him and pulled off his invisibility cloak. Much to Harry's surprise he found the minister of magic in Joe's Office. "Good evening Kingsley. What brings you here?"

Kingsley smiled at Harry, "I think you know why I'm here Harry. IA takes over the Auror office and you go off the grid. I need to know what's going on here."

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm still trying to figure out all of that myself, but I will tell you what I know. A little over a year ago we received intel that a new group calling themselves the neo death eaters had formed. They have a mysterious leader known only as Lord. As far as we can tell nobody knows what this guy actually looks like. This group seemed to gain power very quickly and a few months ago it became apparent that they had a member within the ranks of the Auror department. Missions involving the neo death eaters always went badly, aurors were hurt. I began an investigation, and two days ago discovered that the leak was in fact Noah Mansfield. His daughter Amelia was kidnapped two days ago. They were using Amelia to control Noah and we've been trying to draw other leaks within the ministry out to try and locate her. This Lord character has made it perfectly clear that he intends to harm my family as well. The Weasley's have all stepped up security. This evening I went to the Malfoy's to see if they could pass along anything useful. Lucius if going to make some inquires and let me know tomorrow evening."

Kingsley sat back in his chair and took a deep breath, "I really thought all of this was over twenty years ago. There's nothing I can do about IA, but if you need anything send me a patronus and I'll do what I can." Joe cleared his throat; Kingsley and Harry both looked at him, "I asked you here for another reason Harry someone came in today, he seemed to think you would come to me for a file on a trace. I told him I hadn't seen you, and that I thought you were on vacation with your family." Harry sat up straighter, "What was his name Joe?"

Joe rubbed his chin, "well he didn't give me his full name he said his name was Elias. He was on older guy with gray hair and a goatee. Seemed really smarmy to me."

Harry felt as though he had been hit by a ton of bricks, because he knew a man named Elias who fit that description to a tee. Elias Somerfeld was his full name. Harry thanked Joe and Kingsley and left the office. Once under the cover of his invisibility cloak Harry's thoughts were whirling around a mile a minute. He returned to number twelve and found Teddy and Noah both asleep. He lay down to join them knowing he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. Elias Somerfeld working for the neo death eaters, Harry never would have thought he was so devious.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry tossed and turned all night, finally as the sun was making its first appearance of the day Harry got up and began to cook some breakfast. Lucius had been right he had neglected to feed Teddy and Noah. Once everything was set on the table with warming charms Harry left a note for the boys telling them he was going to the campsite, and not to worry he would be back later.

Harry appeared just outside his family's campsite boundary and made his way to the tent he and Ginny shared. He walked through the flaps and saw his wife was already awake. "Hello Love, I was afraid I might wake you."

Ginny smiled a sleepy smile, "no I've been up for a bit. What brings you here? Is everything all right?"

Harry sat down next to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. Once Ginny had settled comfortably into him he spoke, "Everything is fine. I came to see if anyone had come looking for me, and to speak with Hermione about something. This case is a mess, every time I learn something new it leaves me with more questions than answers. And I can't stop thinking about Amelia, she's was taken three days ago this morning, I can't let anything happen to Noah's daughter anymore then I could let someone hurt our kids."

Ginny leaned up to kiss her husband on the cheek, "you'll figure it out love, you always do. As for Amelia you just need to keep hoping she's okay. If anyone can find her it's you." Harry and Ginny remained that way for quite some time. They were simply enjoying the easy intimacy of snuggling with the one you love. Finally they heard stirring in the campsite and went out to the fire. Harry was pleased to see it was Hermione.

Hermione smiled when she saw Harry, "If you're here does that mean you've sorted out the trouble at home?"

Harry shook his head, "No I just got here, I actually need to talk to you about something, actually someone; Elias Somerfeld."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "My boss the head of the magical law department, that Elias Somerfeld."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I figured since you are the deputy head of the department you might be able to help me."

"What do you need to know Harry?"

"You work with Elias more than I do is there any way he is a willing participant in the neo death eaters?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "He is power hungry, and I've always thought he was a bit prejudicial in his treatment of anyone he believes to be beneath him. I wouldn't put it past him to have joined or at least agreed to help the neo death eaters if the price was right."

"Thanks Hermione now I just have to wait for Elias to come to me."

Hermione frowned, "you think he'll come here?"

Harry nodded, "Joe told him I was camping here with all of you."

Hermione nodded seemingly deep in thought. Soon all the Weasleys were awake and bustling around the camp. Harry didn't have to wait long before Elias showed up. The kids had been confined to their tent for the morning and the adults were sitting around the fire feigning casual conversation when he approached them.

"Good morning everyone," he spotted Harry and smiled, "Good you are here Harry I was hoping to have a word with you."

****************************************8

Lily Potter was gathered around the mesh window at the back of the girls' tent with both her brothers and all her cousins. She had watched her dad go off to the side with this Elias man and now they were watching and listening to their conversation courtesy of some extendable ears. Lily wasn't really sure what to make of everything that was happening. She was only twelve after all, but she knew in the very pit of her stomach that something was very wrong. Lily returned her attention to her father and was frightened by what she saw. The Elias man was pointing his wand at her family and her dad looked murderous. In all her life Lily had only ever known her father to be a kind, gentle, and loving man. The man she saw before her looked dangerous and threatening. Lily moved closer to the extendable ear to hear what they were saying.

"….I don't like it when people point wands at my family Elias."

"What are you going to do Potter, you with your soft heart, the idea of you hurting me is absurd."

Harry glowered at the other man, "Do not make the mistake of underestimating me. I may not like violence and yes, I may be soft hearted, but I learned a long time ago that there are things that will push me over the edge."

Elias snorted, "What are you going to do Potter, you won't kill me, you want to know where that girl is."

Harry pressed his wand further into Elias' neck, "there are worse things than death Elias and so help me God if you continue to point that wand at my family, or if I find out you harmed a single hair on Amelia's head you will wish I killed you."

Elias tried to hide the fear in his eyes, "What are you going to do use Unforgiveables on me? You wouldn't dare, you made it illegal for Aurors to use them."

Harry smirked, "I'll use whatever spells I see fit Elias, and remember I have never been big on following the rules."

Elias was shaking in place no longer able to hide to fear in his eyes, "But surely not the cruciatus curse, you wouldn't."

Harry stared down at Elias and the other man shrank back from the venom on Harry's gaze, "You know there's a secret to that curse, Bellatrix Lestrange taught it to me when I was fifteen. You have to mean it. If you want the pain to linger you need to want the other person to hurt. If you don't lower your wand and come with me now I'll have to put Bellatrix's rule to the test."

Lily watched wide eyed as this fearsome person who resembled her father disappeared with a pop dragging Elias with him. Lily saw identical expressions of shock on the faces of her brothers and cousins. They were frozen in place they didn't move until they heard her mum's voice from behind them.

"Jamie, Al, Lily are you all right?" They turned to face their mother and saw that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were here as well. Lily gathered her courage and spoke, "Mum why was dad so frightening. He's not a bad man, but he threatened to use an unforgivable curse on that Elias man. Why is dad not acting like himself?"

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione shared a smile, and this made Lily angry, "Why are you smiling my dad who is good, and sweet, and kind, and loving just acted like a complete monster how is that funny?"

Ginny stopped smiling, "It may be hard to understand sweetheart, but your dad is everything you said he is, but how do you think he's done everything he did over the years, even excluding the war, did you think he became head Auror without having to be a little threatening sometimes?"

Lily snorted, "That seemed like more than a little threatening."

This time it was Ron that spoke, "you kids don't understand, when we were your ages we didn't have many opportunities to be kids, Harry more so than the rest of us. We were fighting in a war and watching people we knew and loved die. I can say with absolute certainty that Harry is the best man I know. He is kind, loving, loyal, brave, selfless, and he would do anything to protect someone he cared about. You kids only get to see your dad you don't really get to see Harry Potter, and that's what you just saw."

Lily felt more confused than ever, "what do you mean we don't get to see Harry Potter, that's dad isn't it?"

This time Ginny spoke, "No sweetheart, there are two Harry Potters, the first one in the legend, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the savior of the wizarding world. The other is my Harry, your dad who is everything the legend is, but he's also so much more. You kids just saw a side of your father he prefers to keep from you."

Lily felt herself growing angry again, "Why does he keep it from us, we've all heard the stories, why does he have to hide this side of himself?"

Ginny smiled, "You all were scared when you saw Harry threatening that man right?" All of the kids nodded and she continued, "Harry didn't want any of you to be scared of him, he loves all of you so much, he wanted you to grow up feeling one hundred percent safe all the time, so we as your parents decided to keep the version of ourselves we were during the war to ourselves."

Finally Hermione spoke, "You must realize that every adult here has a dangerous side to them, a side who has fought and killed before. It is a dark side, but that doesn't make us bad people, and it most certainly does not make Harry a bad person. You saw the dark side of Harry today, but there is no reason to be afraid."

The three adults left the children in the tent to ponder what they had just learned, and returned to the camp fire to keep watch.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry arrived back at number twelve to find Teddy and Noah pacing the files abandoned on the table. He roughly shoved Elias forward and conjured ropes to hold him to his chair. Teddy and Noah were giving him confused looks. "Elias here knows where Amelia is." Noah's face changed in an instant Teddy caught him moments before his fists found Elias' face. Teddy dragged Noah back and Harry turned back to Elias. "Now would be a good time to tell us what you know." Elias went cross eyed trying to keep the end of Harry's wand in his sight. "I don't know what you want me to say Harry!" Noah shouted from behind Harry, "YOU CAN TELL US WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS YOU BASTARD!"

Harry turned back to Elias, "This can be easy Elias, you tell us what you know about the neo death eaters and I won't hurt you." Elias had turned a nasty shade of grey, "you don't understand if I tell you anything they will kill me, they have people in high places, I had to join I didn't want to die." Harry glared at Elias trying to hide his feelings behind the glare. The things Elias was saying gave Harry a feeling of Déjà vu. He had heard many people say those same words during Voldemort's reign. Harry sighed, "A long time ago Elias someone told me that soon the day would come when I would need to choose between what was easy and what was right. If you tell us what we need to know we can protect you from the neo death eaters. However you will have to face the consequences with the law."

Harry sat on the table wand still pointed at Elias' face and waited for the man to make up his mind. Noah had sunk into a chair by the fire and had his face buried in his hands. Teddy had his hand on his friend's shoulder and was glaring at Elias. Finally he spoke, "I can't tell you much Lord keeps things very segmented no one knows more than they need to. I know that Lord is fixated on you Harry. He wants to destroy you and everything you love. He orchestrated your suspension from the Auror department and once he has total control over the ministry he is going after the symbol of hope in the wizarding world. The family who can withstand anything; the Weasley Clan. Finding a weak link within the Auror department was the first step. Noah Mansfield was an easy target, a single father with no family. Lord had a team take the child, she is being held at my home with four guards."

Harry stunned Elias, and looked over at Noah and Teddy, "we'll leave him here unconscious and tied up no one will be able to find him. We'll go to his house and get Amelia, but we have to be careful just in case Elias was lying about the number of guards." After disguising themselves the three men departed for Elias' house each hoping they would find Amelia alive.

Harry surveyed the house from the street; it was much larger than a single person would require, but still small enough that they should be able to find Amelia. After magically unlocking the front gate they scurried around the house counting on the dense foliage to hide them from anyone looking out the windows. They found a cellar door around back that after several checks seemed to be open and had no alarms attached to it. Harry half expected to find Amelia and her captors in the basement, but to his surprise the basement was empty. Advancing slowly they searched all the rooms on the first and second floors without finding any signs that there was anyone alive in the building.

Harry grew frustrated and was about to go back to number twelve to beat Elias into a fine pulp for lying to him when he saw an odd spot on the ceiling. The lines of the ceiling didn't quite line up; he assumed it was some kind of trap door leading to an attic. Harry motioned for Teddy and Noah to join him behind where the steps would go down, he disillusioned them and released a decoy detonator it scurried down the stairs before making an almighty racquet. In moments the trap door swung down and two black robed men hurried down the steps to investigate the source of the noise. Harry and the boys slowly made their way up the steps. They quickly disarmed the other two guards and made themselves visible.

Noah ran over to Amelia who was sitting on a blanket in what appeared to be a dog's cage. Once in possession of his daughter Noah diapparated with a small pop. Harry and Teddy quickly disarmed the other two guards and then after ensuring they were immobilized brought all four back to number twelve. Once the four new captives were unconscious and tied to chairs with Elias they went to join Noah in the sitting room. He was trying to comfort Amelia who was sobbing uncontrollably on her father's shoulder. Finally she stopped crying long enough to ask for Susie, Harry quickly summoned the doll from his bag and soon after Noah lulled his daughter to sleep.

Noah stayed sitting on the edge of the couch watching Amelia as though he expected her to vanish again. Teddy was pacing by the fire glancing at his best friend and his goddaughter. Harry looked at the two young men and realized with a start that it was almost time to go to Malfoy Manor. "I've got to go meet Draco and Lucius, will you two be okay here by yourselves?" Teddy nodded and Noah looked over at Harry, "We'll be fine Harry."

Harry stepping in to the floo and after several harrowing moments in the green flames stumbled out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor and found himself face to face with Scorpius Malfoy. Harry smiled at Scorpius. "Hey Mr. Potter, is everything okay? Is Al home?" Harry couldn't help but grin, he never would have thought that his son would be best friends with a Malfoy. But they were like brothers and Harry couldn't help, but like the youngest Malfoy. "No, Scorp Al is not home yet. I really can't talk about what's wrong, but I can tell you that when I've worked all this mess out and have gotten back to work, you are more than welcome to come shadow me at the Auror office." Scorpius grinned, "Thanks Mr. Potter, dad said Al was going to shadow him at Mungo's. Let me go find dad and granddad. Have a seat." Harry sat in one of the chairs by the fire to wait for Draco and Lucius.

He didn't have to wait long soon both men hurried into the room looking worried. Once both men had seated themselves Lucius spoke. "I am afraid I do not have good news for you Harry. I was unable to gather any insights into the neo death eaters. It would appear I am no longer to be trusted. However what I have seen worries me. Things are as they were in the beginning with the dark lord. This new leader whoever he may be is dangerous. You should be very careful Harry." Harry let what he had heard sink in, "The situation has changed some since yesterday. I found the man who kidnapped Amelia; he was the head of the magical law department. He and the four men who were on guard are tied up in my safe house with Teddy and Noah. Amelia is shaken up, but otherwise unharmed." Draco looked at Harry with worry in his eyes, "What are you going to do to them?" Harry tried to smile reassuringly, "I'm going to question them, I'll threaten them if I have to, but I won't hurt them."

Draco's worry seemed to be assuaged by Harry's words, "What about your family?" Lucius looked at Harry as well and both men had identical looks of concern on their faces. "My family will be fine, we've bumped up security and when they get back we'll operate like we have in past when a threat came up." Lucius spoke again, "I want to warn you Harry, these people feel dangerous. Your family should be very careful because they may be facing a threat the likes of which they haven't faced since the war." Harry nodded, "We'll be careful, and thank you." Harry stepped back into the green flames and was shocked by what he found at the other side. The five men who were tied up in the kitchen of number twelve were gone and Alex Carr was standing in the middle of the kitchen glaring at Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

"Carr what are you doing in my house? This location has so many protective enchantments on it you should not have been able to get in here."

Carr smirked up at Harry, "I was lead here by an informant Potter. They were concerned that you were operating, shall we say, outside the boundaries of the law. I am placing Noah Mansfield under arrest; his daughter will be given to her closest relatives."

Harry interrupted, "that would be my family, Noah's family are all dead."

Carr smirked, "very well then. The girl will stay with you. The next order of business seems to be Theodore Lupin; he's your godson isn't he? Auror Lupin shall be suspended for two weeks and then will be on probation for the next year. You Potter are fired, effective immediately."

Throwing one final smirk at Harry Carr marched out of the kitchen. Amelia came running in dragging Teddy. "Where my daddy goin'?" Teddy smiled down at his goddaughter, "Daddy had to go away for work. You know that happens sometimes, so you'll stay with us until he gets back." Amelia nodded and Teddy looked up at his godfather, "What are we going to do Harry?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know Teddy, I really don't know." Teddy led Amelia off to lie down and left Harry in the Kitchen alone. Staring at the piles of paper around him Harry felt tired. He would be thirty-nine in a few weeks. He was worn thin, the scars and injuries he had amassed so early in life gave him trouble now, his hair was going grey and he wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. Because of him Noah was in prison, because of him Teddy was suspended and on probation, because of him Amelia might lose the only parent she had. Harry walked over to his bag that still contained the family portraits he had taken from his office.

Harry looked at the first one it was a shot of him, Ron, and Hermione that Colin had taken in second year, next was a picture of Ginny on a broom in her Harpies uniform. Then a picture of the two of them together, a picture of Teddy, an old photo of his parents, a group shot of his children, and a Weasley family portrait with the whole family. Harry still wasn't sure how they'd all fit in the shot. Looking at his family's smiling faces Harry felt something shift inside him. This was his reason for existing; these people he loved were why he kept going even when it was easier to give up. And now someone was threatening the people he loved, Harry felt himself filled with the burning desire to know the truth. He knew this feeling well, it had propelled him into many a dangerous situation in his youth, but now it meant trouble for this lord character. Harry wasn't going to rest until he knew who Lord was and how he always seemed to be a step in front of Harry.

Harry found Teddy sitting in the parlor, Amelia was asleep, and Teddy was watching her while trying to contain the tears that were leaking down his cheeks. "Teddy?" Teddy looked up at his godfather and an angry look flashed across his face, "What Harry have you come to tell me everything is hopeless now? I get that Harry thank you for the astute observation, our family is in danger, my best friend is under arrest, my goddaughter is now parentless, you've been fired, and I'm on probation, which let's face it means they are waiting to fire me. Would you like to further elucidate how fucked up everything is right now. And to top it all off you haven't got a clue what to do, Harry my whole life you've always known what to do. If I had a problem I couldn't solve on my own you always knew what to do, and now when life is one giant ball of mess you give up!"

Teddy was sobbing in earnest now so Harry wrapped his arms around his godson and held him tight until the sobs slowed to sniffles. Harry pulled Teddy back so they could be eye to eye. "I haven't given up Teddy, I was momentarily overwhelmed. The first thing we need to do is pack up all the stuff here and call the family home from camping. We need a family meeting."

****************************************8

Harry and Teddy popped up by the edge of the campsite and found the fire mostly deserted. Molly Weasley was puttering around the fire, she cheerfully called out to them, "Well hello boys, everyone has gone for a night hike they should be back very soon. Since you're here can I take that to mean the trouble is over." Harry sighed, "Unfortunately it's gotten worse. We came to have a family meeting."

Teddy brought Amelia into the kids tent so she could go back to sleep. Once he was out of earshot Molly spoke, "What's happened now dear?" Harry smiled at his mother-in-law, "Well Alex Carr showed up at number twelve this evening. Noah is under arrest, which is why Teddy has Amelia; Teddy is suspended for two weeks and on probation for the next year. That's the worst part; probation is IA speak for they're waiting to fire you. And I've been fired. What I can't figure out though is how Carr got into the house. I have every form of protection possible on number twelve and he still got in. This Lord character is dangerous and I think we need to take this threat very seriously, and now I'm wondering if Carr is connected to him."

Molly sat down next to her son-in-law, "Well then we'll just have to track this criminal down ourselves, no one messes with my family." Harry couldn't help but smile at Molly; it was easy to forget that she was an incredibly dangerous witch. "I think maybe we should go into hiding, just for a little while." Molly nodded, "We can talk to Bill about increasing the strength of the wards on number twelve, we can stay there while we try to figure this mess out." Soon Harry heard the swarm of voices that indicated his families return. Molly Weasley stood to speak to them all, "All of you need to pack your things we'll leave the campsite tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was back in his home with his family. When Molly announced the ending of the trip and had everyone pack up it had been nothing short of total bedlam. After many hours of chaos on the bus it had been decided that all the Weasleys would gather their things at home and then they would meet at number twelve. Bill knew of several wards that would keep out anyone who came calling. Harry was in his study gathering files when Ginny walked through the door. "The kids are packing a rucksack now; we should be ready to go in about ten minutes." Harry kissed his wife on the cheek, "you're amazing. How did you get them to cooperate that quickly? I expected more questions." Ginny smiled, "That's because they take after their dad. None of our kids are satisfied with anything less than the truth. But after what the saw between you and Elias they are a little spooked."

Harry sat back at his desk and sighed, "I was afraid they might have been watching. I thought I saw an extendable ear as well. I'll sit all the kids down and talk to them about it once I know everyone is tucked away safely." Ginny walked over to perch on Harry's desk her face was clouded and she seemed to be holding back tears. Harry took her hands and after several moments of silence she spoke. "I'm so afraid for them Harry. All the kids you and I both know if this turns into something more, if we're staring down the barrel at another wizarding war, it'll be our children who have to take up the fight. I couldn't bear to let them go through what we went through, but I'm helpless to stop it. Even if I could fight in their stead I don't know that I could anymore. All of us accumulated so many scars so early that aged us. Even you Mr. Auror aren't at the same level you were at when you were seventeen."

Harry pulled Ginny to him and kissed her cheek. "You're right love we aren't at the same physical level we were during the war, but we are in a better mental state. We've learned a lot in the last twenty years and that helps to make up for the loss of stamina. If we have to we'll fight, but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. I want to get this lord fellow before he gets too powerful. As for the kids they'll be fine we just have to keep them away from the fight as much as we can."

Ginny was about to reply when they heard the booming crash of the front door being blown in. Harry and Ginny raced to the hall wands raised to find three masked men in their foyer. Harry turned to see his children on the steps behind him, "GO upstairs, lock yourselves in our room." Harry kept his head turned long enough to see his children do as they were told and then turned just in time to counter a spell thrown by one of the masked men. Curses we flying throughout the lower level of the house as Harry and Ginny fought to overtake their intruders. Finally they gained the upper hand and the masked men came down in quick succession. After securing the men to the three remaining kitchen chairs Harry and Ginny went to check on their children. Grabbing their rucksacks and the children's' along the way they hurried to the door of their bedroom which was mercifully locked.

"Jamie, Al, Lils it's mum and dad you can come out now." At the sound of their mother's voice the children cracked open the door, Harry was pleased to see they held their wands at the ready. James peered around the edge of the door and visibly relaxed when he saw his parents. Al remained wary, "if you're really mom and dad answer this question. Why is Lily deathly afraid of clowns?" Harry smiled at his children, "She is afraid of clowns because when she was little you two nimrods told her our house was haunted by a deranged clown and then kept sneaking into her room at night in clown masks to scare her." Al relaxed and smiled at his parents, "What was that?" Ginny put her arms around her children. We'll talk about this later right now we need to get out of here. Once his family was past the house boundary Harry cast several wards that would keep the intruders in the house once they checked on everyone else he wanted to come back and interrogate the intruders.

They were about to disapparate to number twelve when Lily spoke up, "Mum you've got a cut above your eye and dad your arm is bleeding." Harry tried to smile reassuringly at his daughter, "we know baby girl we'll take care of it as soon as we're in a safe place." James and Al grabbed hold of their dad's arms and Lily grabbed Ginny and with a pop they were safely in number twelve.

"Okay you three mum and I need to get things settled down here, but I want you to go up the kids bunk in the attic and get your selves tucked away." Harry watched as his children reluctantly took their rucksacks upstairs. As the family grew it became apparent that the whole Weasley clan wasn't going to fit easily into number twelve. So the attic was magically expanded and turned into camp style bunks for all the children. Ginny spoke dragging Harry from his reverie, "Where are the others everyone should be arriving." Harry shook his head, but before he could speak a there was a series of pops by the front door. Harry and Ginny rushed in to see who had arrived. They found Bill and Fleur with their children and Teddy standing in the hall.

All four adults bore the ruffled appearance of those who have been in a scuffle. The ends of Victiore's hair were singed, Teddy had a gash on his cheek and Bill was supporting Fleur who seemed to have sprained her ankle. Harry and Ginny helped them all to the Kitchen. Once Dominique and Louis had been sent up to the children's bunks the adults talked over healing spells. "We were bombarded five masked intruders turned up in our house. We only just managed to overpower them." Fleur spoke up, "I do not know ow zey managed to get through ze protective enchantments on our ome. Zey zeemed to know ow many adults would be in ze ouse. It is as though zey were prepared."

Ginny spoke up from where she was bending over Fluer's ankle, "It was the same story at our house. There were three intruders; we don't know how they got past the enchantments." As they spoke the rest of the family trickled in, with everyone telling the same story. The intruders had mysteriously gotten past the protective enchantments, and they had known how many fighting adults would be in the house so they could outnumber the family. Once everyone was healed Bill set about strengthening the wards on number twelve. He was confident that no one would be able to breach these wards. Harry headed up to the children's bunk. He still needed to set things right with Lily.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry knocked on the door to the children's bunk and then peeked around the edge of the door. His children and his nieces and nephews were gathered in the center of the room. They halted their conversations when they saw Harry. He couldn't help but smile at their secretive behavior. Harry remembered many such conversations between he, Ron, and Hermione when they were this age. Thinking about the reasons for those conversations Harry sobered up and walked over to the children.

"So you overheard me talking with Elias." The kids all looked down at their feet and Harry was afraid no one would speak and then Lily looked up with anger in her eyes. "You threatened to use an unforgivable curse, you were scary dad. I don't even know who that man I saw was." Harry sat down on the edge of one of the beds and grabbing Lily's hand pulled her down next to him. "Do you know how old I was the first time I had an unforgivable curse used on me?"

James spoke up, "when you were one and Voldemort tried to kill you." "Okay the second time, since I can't really remember the first time." When no one spoke Harry answered his own question, "I was fourteen and my DADA teacher who was a death eater in disguise put the imperious curse on all of us to see who could throw it off. Later that same year after he came back Voldemort took great pleasure in allowing me to experience all three curses in one night. The next year Bellatrix Lestrange used the cruciatus curse on me, it was right after I watched her kill my godfather, I tried to use the curse on her and it didn't work. She told me that was because to make an unforgivable work you really had to mean it. During the war I learned how to mean it; I've used all the curses except the killing curse. But it takes a toll; you have to tap into a dark ugly side of yourself. After the war I swore to myself I would never tap into that side again. I have kept my word, so when you saw me threatening Elias it was just that, a threat; I never actually used an unforgivable on him."

Lily stared her dad down, "after you threatened Elias mum, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron came into our tent to talk to us. They said that you kept that side of yourself hidden from us. Why can't you just be one person why all the secrecy? Why is everything that happened to you before the year 2000 so off limits to us?"

Harry smiled at his children, "I don't talk about anything prior to 2000 because I was a mess. I bounced from one traumatizing event to another and never really let myself heal. There was always some new crisis to address, some new challenge to face. At the end of it all I was seventeen years old. I had lost my parents, my godfather, my mentor; I saw classmates and friends killed. I still have nightmares about seeing a killing curse from Bellatrix Lestrange miss your mother by an inch. I had no idea how to be a brother, a son, a boyfriend, a godfather. It took me a few years to get myself together again. When I did I swore to myself that my family would be safe, that I would be a good, brother, a good son, a good husband, a good godfather, and later when you kids came along a good father and uncle. I couldn't let anything happen to you kids; I wanted you to know how much you are loved and to be safe. So it seemed better that you know as little as possible about the past. We all agreed that you should grow up safe from all that. Not just the unpleasantries, but also from the fame. After the war our whole family was in the public eye. We didn't want you kids growing up around all that, understand?"

Slowly all the kids nodded their heads, Lily pulled her dad into a bear hug. Once all of the kids had settled down Harry headed back downstairs, going down the steps he passed Teddy and Vic's room. They were sitting together on the bed both watching Amelia as though they were afraid she would stop breathing. Continuing down the stairs Harry heard the murmuring of his family growing louder as he approached the basement kitchen. He walked through the door and took his seat next to Ginny.

Bill looked over at Harry and conversations halted, "Okay Harry what do you know?" Harry pulled a file towards him and tried to summarize for Bill. "There is a group who calls themselves the Neo Death eaters, it's been a little over a year since we heard the first whisperings about the group and they have steadily gained power since then. A few months ago it became apparent that there was a leak in the Auror department. Just about a week ago I found out that the leak was Noah. They had been threatening Amelia; once Noah came clean we tried to find Amelia. That led us to Elias who was working for the neo death eaters. We got Amelia back and returned here to find that Alex Car had somehow gotten past the wards. Now all we know is that the neo death eaters want our family dead, and they have a network within the ministry that is much larger then I originally thought. I don't trust Alex Carr, there's just something about him." At this point Hermione spoke up, "Well we've all claimed a family emergency and have taken more time off work, Bill has strengthened the wards, so now we just need to put the pieces together." George spoke next, "I think the problem here is we've forgotten how to work outside the lines. We just need to tap back into that and break a few rules."

The Weasley family quieted down everyone perusing the files on the table. Finally once everyone had satisfied their curiosity it was time to get to work. The adults broke into teams. Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Audrey would remain at Grimmauld place, with Molly and Arthur to guard the children. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione would move from house to house interrogating the intruders. Fred, Angelina, Teddy, and Vic would be stopping at the joke shop to gather some supplies, and then were sneaking into the ministry to speak with Kingsley.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry, Ron, and Hermione popped into the Potter's living room first. They made their way slowly to the kitchen wands at the ready. They tensed as they rounded the corner and were shocked to find the kitchen empty. "Where are they?" Ron looked at Harry and Hermione in confusion. Harry shook his head, "I warded them in myself, there is no way they got themselves out of this house." Hermione was ignoring both men while she muttered under her breath. Harry and Ron both stared at her as she moved in circles waving her wand. Finally she finished and turned to the men. "They didn't leave on their own. They were taken by someone else. If the wards are what you said they are only a very powerful person could have done this. The magic is still new we must have only just missed them." Harry hurried towards the door, "then we need to move quickly if we hurry maybe we can catch them at one of the other houses." The three friends made their way quickly though the houses and found much to their dismay they were too late. The burrow was the final stop they made; once they had determined that the house was empty they sank down into the kitchen chairs to talk.

Hermione spoke first, "How is this possible, who are these people?"

Ron shook his head, "How many people does this creep have working for him?"

Harry stood up and began to pace, "The numbers have to be significant. I would bet they hit all the houses at the same time. One attack would explain why they seemed to be moving so much quicker than we were. Or they have some means of altering magical trace."

"I don't think there is a way to alter magical trace Harry." Harry turned to face Hermione, but it was Ron who spoke next.

"If it's possible George and I haven't been able to figure it out. We tried to come up with a joke product that would alter your magical trace so it would be impossible to pin the prank on you."

Hermione looked at her husband in shock, "I never knew that's what you and George were up to. Have the two of you considered the possible implications of something like that?"

Ron shrunk away from Hermione's wrath and sighed in relief when Harry spoke, "They might not have done it yet Hermione, but if anyone has it would be the unspeakables. We know this Lord has connections high up in the ministry maybe that's what we're missing."

Hermione seemed torn, "Well regardless of how they've gotten past our wards, which does make it seem as though they have friends in high places. The magical trace thing worries me we should get back just in case." The three friends disaparated with a pop.

**************************************************8

Fred, Angelina, Teddy, and Vic were inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred was hurriedly filling boxes with supplies buzzing from one section of the store to another while the others stood staring at him. Angelina couldn't help but feel sad as she looked at her husband. It was moments like this when Fred's absence became most obvious. George always got a little manic in dangerous situation. Finally he seemed satisfied that he had everything he needed in the boxes. He shrunk them down and everyone took one. "Well that's everything that might be useful; I just wish I still had some of the defensively spelled jokes." Vic stared at her Uncle, "What defensive tricks?"

George smiled at his oldest niece, "During the war we made a line of joke product that were defensive, decoy detonators, Peruvian instant darkness powder, shield hats. Things that were useful, but after the war no one wanted them anymore so I stopped making them." George paused staring into space, "But there were extras. There were still some left and after they sat on the shelves I got rid of them. But what did I do with them?" George was muttering by now completely ignoring everyone else in the room. His wife's voice brought him out of the trance, "Did you put them in the attic to store?" George kissed his wife on the lips and then giggling like a mad man hurried upstairs. Angelina, Teddy, and Vic followed him. The found George upstairs in what had once been his and Fred's apartment waving his wand to pull the stairs to the attic down. He emerged several minutes later covered in dust with a large box in his arms. Grinning he shrunk the box and stuffed it in his pockets. "I've got them lets go sneak into the ministry."

Once they arrived at the ministry it was Teddy's turn to take charge. In an empty alley by the visitor's entrance Teddy Transfigures them all so they wouldn't be recognized. Once they were in the atrium they tried to move as quickly as possible without drawing suspicion to themselves. Once they had reached Kingsley's office Teddy relaxed. He walked up to Mary Kingsley's secretary and smiled at her. "We are here to see the minister."

Mary smiled back at him, "Do you have an appointment?"

Teddy shook his head, "We don't, but if you wouldn't mind telling the minister we're here I'm sure he'll want to speak with us."

Mary looked doubtful, "What should I tell him?"

Teddy smiled again, "Tell him that the son of his friends in here. Tell him that he held me for the first time a week after the battle of Hogwarts in the temporary headquarters."

Mary looked confused, "Very well I see no harm in passing on your message."

Mary disappeared into Kingsley's office and returned with him. Kingsley gestured for them all to follow him into the office. Once the door was closed and he had ensured no one would hear them he said, "Show yourselves please." Teddy obliged and Kingsley sank back in his chair when he saw the four familiar faces.

"I'm glad you are all here. What on Earth is going on?"

Teddy smiled, "We were going to ask you the same question."

Kingsley let out a tired laugh, "I wish I knew what was going on. Harry's been fired, the Auror department and the magical law department are both under investigation. Alex Carr seems to be the new rising star within the ministry and people are scared. Knowing that Harry was the head of the Auror department gave a lot of people comfort. Somehow the story about Harry being fired and Elias working with the Neo Death Eaters has gotten out. The public can see that these people are getting stronger they're scared. I don't know what to do."

Teddy sighed, "I don't know what to tell you Kingsley. We are laying low and trying to piece everything together."

Kingsley shook his head, "You all keep working on things from your end. I think it's time for me to do a little investigating of my own."

With that they brought their meeting to a close, and the four disaparated with a pop.

*******************************************8

Molly and Arthur sat at the kitchen table looking over Harry's files. Percy, Audrey, Bill, and Fleur were patrolling the house and keeping tabs on the surrounding block. Molly looked up when she heard her grandchildren entering the kitchen. They settled around Molly, she noticed the oldest took seats right across from her and Arthur. It was James who spoke first, "We've been thinking Nana and we want to help." Molly looked around to see her grandchildren all nodding. "Absolutely not, we're doing all this to keep you children safe." It was Rose who spoke next, she was perched on the counter with Al and Molly tried to hide a smile when she saw the stubborn look on Rose's face. "We can help Nana, and you can't say we're too young. Our parents were younger than any of us are now when they got involved with this stuff."

Molly smiled at her grandchildren, "And that is exactly why you shouldn't help. You call all this stuff. This is a very dangerous situation and your parents want to keep this from you." The children broke out is flurry of protest, but they stopped in their tracks when Arthur spoke. "You will not help we will not allow it. The stuff as you called it ripped the childhoods away from many of your parents. I may not have been able to stop them from losing their childhoods, but I will not sit back and watch you lose yours." Arthur saw all of his grandchildren nodding at him. He smiled at them all and sent them back up the children's bunk. When they left the room Arthur looked at his wife, "Was it just me or did you think that was too easy." Molly smiled at her husband, "Of course it was too easy, they are up to something we'll just have to keep an eye on them." Molly and Arthur looked up again when she heard the pop of someone aparating in. They saw the discouraged faces of their children returning.


	15. Chapter 15

The Weasley family was all tucked into their beds trying to sleep when the children slunk downstairs. Rose and Al were told to keep an eye out while James, Fred, and Dominique snuck into the kitchen to copy the adults' files. Once they returned to the children's bunk Dom cast charms on the door so they wouldn't be overheard. The children gathered in a circle with the files spread out. Al and Rose, being the two studious of the bunch read over the files.

After what felt like eternity they spoke. Rose closed her file and looked at Al, "I think I've got the gist, are you ready?" Al nodded and Rose continued, "From the looks of things they don't know much beyond what we've learned from reading the papers. What they do know is that the neo Death Eaters have what seems to be a rather extensive network in the ministry. This lord fellow seems to be well connected."

Al spoke up next, "Another name that keeps popping up is Alex Carr. He is the head of the ministries Internal Affairs office. Judging by what I read dad really hates this guy. He seems to be turning up too often to be a coincidence." Rose picked up again, "they have also decided that the Department of Mysteries is involved somehow. They think it has something to do with the bad guys breaching the wards and altering magical traces."

For a moment no one spoke then Molly spoke up, "I think we should listen to grindad Arthur, he said leave it alone. Our parents will sort this out." Lucy nodded her assent from next to her sister, "We should just return these files and go to sleep."

Fred spoke up, "We can't spend our whole lives letting our parents handle the world for us. We may not be as powerful as they are, but we can do something to help. Anyone who doesn't want to can stay here, but I for one want to do something besides sit in this room." Molly and Lucy both returned to their beds in a huff. Fred was pleased to see the rest of his cousins still sitting in the circle with determined expressions on their faces.

James looked around at the faces of his cousins and grinned. He held up a page covered in his Aunt Hermione's writing. "It says here that they can't figure out who has been leaking things to the press. It's not a top priority, but it is worrying them." Roxy stood up, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get ourselves down to the Daily Prophet's office and poke around." Rose pulled Roxy down next to her, "We shouldn't do anything rash, we need a plan." Lily and Hugo nodded in agreement; Lily grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, "What do we need to figure out before we go to the prophet?"

After a moment of silence Louis gave a tentative suggestion, "We need to disguise ourselves; no one is going to take a bunch of kids seriously. Not to mention that outside of this house we can't use magic because we all still have the trace." Al added the next point, "We also need a way to get to the prophet's office." Lily was hurriedly scribbling everything down. She handed the list down the line to Rose and Al.

Looking at the list Al mutters almost as if talking to himself, "The disguises we could handle here, if we do all the magic we need while within the protection of the house we should be okay. Even if we need to use magic at the prophet office there are so many adult wizards to cover up the magic we should be okay. We'll just have to try to avoid magic if we can. Although I can't figure out how we could get there." Looking around at his cousins it was Rose who finally spoke, "Could we use the tube system?" Dominique stood up grinning, "We don't need to use the tube we'll drive." Fred and James had matching grins on their faces. Standing up James said, "Well then let's get our disguises on then." Lily spoke up, "Not to burst your bubble James, but we don't know how to drive." Fred, James, and Dom answered in Unison, "We do!" James continued, "Grindad Arthur has been teaching us because he says muggles normally start learning to drive at 15, so they can get a license at 16."

Fred, James, Dom, Al, and Rose disguised themselves and their cousins once they looked suitably old enough they snuck downstairs leaving a note for their parents and were soon situated in the family car. It was decided that James would drive. They glided through the quiet streets of London and in very little time were parked and entering the building that contained the daily prophet's offices. Dominique took the lead once they were inside. The office was surprisingly busy at this hour of the night. Soon they caught someone's attention and were being shuffled into an office.

"My name is Joseph Glads, I'm the night editor how may I help you?"

Dominique spoke in a thick French accent, "We are a Delegation of French Journalists. We ave come to investigate zis new group zat call zemselves ze Neo Death Eaters."

"I'm sorry Ms.?"

"Delacour"

"Ms. Delacour, I'm a bit confused as to why a delegation of French Journalists would be interested in the goings on in Great Britain."

"It ez a simple zing Monsieur Glads. Ze last time your country ad a probzem with somezing of this sort it almost became a probzem for us az well. We simple wish to know what as been appening and maybe speak wiz your sources wizin ze ministry."

"Well Ms. Delacour I suppose we can accommodate that."

Dom smiled flirtatiously at Mr. Glads, "Well zank you Monsieur."

Smiling back Mr. Glads spoke again, "Well there is an organization called the Neo Death Eaters, they have been gaining power their leader is called Lord. No one has seen him, no one knows what he looks like and strange things have been going on at the ministry. Harry Potter was fired from the Auror department and there is a new kid. Names Alex Carr, he's head of the Internal Affairs, he's been leading the charge against the ministry. He has a lot of friends; we haven't been able to get an interview with him. Most of our info is coming from an informant inside the ministry. We can't get you an interview because she is a secretary for someone high up in the ministry. We don't know who she is she just passes us anonymous tips from time to time."

"Zat is most elpful. Zank you for ze time. We shall try to set up an interview at ze ministry to write our story."

With that Dom got up and led her cousins out of the office once they were back in the car Louis burst out laughing. "What is your problem Louis?" "I'm sorry Dom, it's just you sounded just like mum does when she's been drinking and loses her grip on English."

After that the cousins rode home in Silence with Lily trying to write down everything they learned. They parked the car and once inside felt spells wash over them. The cousins looked around in surprise only to find their appearances returned to normal. They looked back up and saw their parents and grandparents standing in the entrance hall waiting for them. Nana Molly stepped forward, "You kids have some explaining to do."


	16. Chapter 16

James watched as his cousins followed their parents up the stairs he looked to his own parents who seemed to be silently communicating as they walked up the stairs. Looking at his brother and sister James saw identical expressions of concern in their eyes. They were in deep trouble.

Rose held Hugo's hand as they followed their mum and dad up the stairs. Rose was used to her mum's anger, but today it was her dad whose eyes flashed with fury. It was as if the world had been flipped upside down and her mum was calming her dad down.

Dom hung her head as she followed her parents upstairs. Louis was walking as close to her as he could without touching her trying to give some comfort to her. Their dad looked furious and mum was so angry she had forgotten how to speak English. Dom wished she wasn't bilingual because the things here mum was saying weren't pretty.

Ginny closed the door to her and Harry's room and faced her three children. Before she could speak Harry did. "What on Earth were you thinking? Do you know how many different ways you put your lives in danger this evening?"

James tried to speak, "We just wanted to help."

"We said no James, we told all of you kids that this was not a matter for you to worry about." Ginny cut Harry off, he had been terrified when they had woken to find the children gone and she didn't think he was in any state to discipline them.

"James, Albus, Lily do you understand why what you did is so wrong?"

It was Albus who answered in a timid voice, "We were wandering around London at 2:00 in the morning while a dangerous creep is threatening our family. Also we don't have a driver's license, but we took the car, and we did underage magic."

James and Lily were both glaring at Albus now. Ginny decided to rescue Al from himself; he tended to ramble when he was nervous. "Yes Al, all of those things are wrong, but that's not why you're in trouble."

All three of her children gave her questioning looks, but it was Harry who spoke, "Make no mistake there will be consequences for the sneaking out and taking the car, and the underage magic, but the real reason why every parent here is furious right now is because you knowingly put yourselves in danger. You kids don't even know how much danger you're in and that's partially our fault, but it is no excuse for your behavior this evening."

Ginny walked over and put her hands on Harry's shoulders, "Your dad's right. You kids scared us all to death. We woke up and you were gone, Molly and Lucy said you were going out to investigate. We didn't know where you were or if you were safe. That is unacceptable, your father and I don't think we are unreasonable when it comes to the house rules, but what is the number one rule in our house?"

The three children responded in unison, "Do not knowingly enter into any situation that might cause ourselves or someone else lasting physical or emotional damage."

Harry looked at his children, "You all broke that rule tonight."

Once the worst was over James and his siblings trudged back up to the children's bunk to find they were the last to arrive. Rose spoke when they had settled on Al's bunk, "That was bad. I've never seen my dad yell like that."

Dom stood up and glared at her cousins. "Are we just going to sit here with our tails between our legs because we got yelled at or are we going to do something to help?"

James and Fred looked at each other and smiled, "Well our parents did neglect to take our files."

Rose looked at James, "We really shouldn't."

James just grinned at Rose, "Come on Rosie, it can't hurt to just read through the files. Maybe we'll notice something our parents won't." Rose nodded and slowly the rest of her cousins joined in. They settled themselves on the floor and tried to gain some fresh insight into the files.

****************************************************8

Meanwhile the adults were in the kitchen reading over those same files. Harry and Hermione were both pacing around the kitchen occasionally stopping to scribble something or draw a line of connection on the board that had been conjured for that purpose. The rest of the Weasleys were sprawled across the kitchen furniture bouncing ideas around. Making a frustrated noise Hermione wiped one board clean and looked around at her family, "We're over thinking this. What are the most basic things we know?"

Harry was the first to speak, "we know that Lord has high connections in the ministry, which makes it likely he himself is in the ministry."

Ron called out from where he was rummaging through a cupboard, "We know Alex Carr keeps popping up everywhere, and seems to have powers we can't explain."

Harry stopped where he was and looked at Ron, "you're right Ron; Carr does have powers we can't explain."

He stared between Ron and Hermione the three communicating nonverbal. When they reached a conclusion Hermione turned to write on the board. Bill spoke up from the corner where he was leaning against a wall, "Are you three going to share with the rest of us your revelation?"

Harry smiled at Bill, "Bill is there anyway lord could have marked his followers, similar to the Dark Mark of the First death eaters, and then use that mark to get into a location with secure wards?" Bill nodded, "yes, it's one of the only loopholes with most wards." Hermione finished writing and turned around, "We think that's how Carr got in here he is one of them." The Weasley's looked around with varying levels of comprehension. It was Fleur who spoke next, "So where do we go from ere? Can we trap zis Carr and get zome answers?" Ginny answered, "Not yet we need to learn more first he might be Lord, he might be a member of the Neo death eaters, or he could just be an arse. Either way it is too dangerous to just grab him.

Ron stood up and looked around at his family, "we need to do a little research." He joined Hermione and Harry at the mostly empty board. Hermione handed him the marker, strategy was Ron's specialty. "We'll want to send people to his home, to his work, and set a few people on him to tail him." Ron looked around the room, "Who wants to take which job?"


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and Hermione were tucked in a corner of what had been Harry's office a few short days ago. Now they were waiting for Carr to leave so they could search it. Ginny and Ron were searching Carr's home and the four of them would take it in turns to tail Carr. Harry found the thought of letting Ginny tail a potentially dangerous criminal frightening, but there had been no alternative. They had quickly discovered that the rest of their family was hopeless when it came to surveillance. George was taking Bill, Teddy, Victoire, and Percy to wade through old records. They wanted to know everything they could about Alex Carr before they made their move.

Hermione poked Harry and he realized that Carr had left the office. They spread out working their way through piles of paper. Harry focused in on the papers on Carr's desk. The files on the Neo death eaters were nowhere to be found. Harry instead saw many smaller cases. This surprised Harry, these were the sort of cases that higher level aurors handled on their own and then gave to him to sign off on. Why was Carr handling them? Curious Harry moved out into the office where the other aurors had cubicle style work spaces. Though Harry hated the cubicles he was suddenly very grateful for the privacy they provided. He stepped into the office of Geoffrey Thompson. Geoff had been around for years and Harry trusted him absolutely.

Geoff seemed to sense another presence in his cubicle. He drew his wand and looked around suspiciously. Harry picked up a quill and wrote on a scrap paper.

Geoff it's Harry.

After a moment's consideration He wrote back. Prove it.

In my first year as a trainee you and I were assigned to surveillance duty together. We spent three days crouched in a marsh looking for our suspect. This was all off book though officially we were in Scotland following up on a lead.

What are you doing here Harry?

I've been working the Neo Deatheater case on my own, and I have a few questions about Carr.

What do you want to know about the slimy bastard?

How is he handling the Case?

He isn't.

What do you mean Geoff?

I mean Carr has ceased all work on the Neo Deatheater case. It sounds like he's going to pin the whole thing on you make it seem like famous Harry Potter wanted one more go at some deatheaters.

Have you noticed anything funny about Carr?

Other then he has a personality of a blast ended screwt? No, he is almost too normal. He does meet up with a pretty little lady a lot, but I don't think she's his girlfriend. Margaret or Mary, was her name I think.

What she look like?

Tall dirty blond hair blue eyes, not the brightest bulb form what I've seen.

Thanks Geoff, hang in there with Carr, and burn this letter.

Harry stepped back out of Geoff cubicle and returned to Carr's office. After casting a spell to ensure no one would hear him Harry spoke, "Hermione where are you?" Her reply came from by the desk, "I'm here are you ready to go?" Harry nodded and then realized Hermione couldn't see him. He walked over and grabbed her hand instead. With a wave of his wand Harry ended the spells he had placed on the office and the two made their way to the minister's office.

Hermione pulled out a fake galleon similar to those she had made for the DA. She wrote, Done in office, where are you? Moments later came the reply, outside Carr's house got out just as he was coming home. Hermione showed the galleon to Harry. They would meet Ron and Ginny at Carr's house once they were done with Kingsely.

Thankfully Kingsley's secretary seemed to have gone to lunch, so Harry and Hermione quietly made their way to the inner office where they hoped to find Kingsley at his desk. When the walked through the door Kingsley was waiting for them wand raised. "Show yourselves. Who's there?" Harry removed the spells keeping them invisible and Kingsley visibly relaxed, "Prove you are who you say you are what was the last thing Dumbledore said to Remus and I?" Harry made a face at Kingsley, "He said 'trust Harry he is the greatest hope we have'."

Kingsley gestured for them to sit, "Well what have you found?" Hermione looked eager to answer so Harry gestured for her to go. "What we've found is reason to believe Alex Carr is in on all of this." Harry spoke up next, "We were just in the Auror department and what we found was that Carr hasn't been doing anything about the Neo Deatheaters, it seems like he is going to pin the whole mess on me and say I was just out to face off against some deatheaters again. He also has been meeting with a woman regularly. Her name is Margaret or Mary something like that and she is tall with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, not the brightest bulb."

Hermione looked at Harry with confusion, "Where did you find all that?" Harry smiled, "I might have snuck out of Carr's office for a chat with one of the aurors." Before Hermione could tell him off for not following the plan Kingsley broke in. "That woman sounds an awful lot like my secretary Mary." Kingsley buried his face in his hands for a moment, "That explains who's been leaking information to the press. If Mary is working with Alex Carr she could be passing information from this office."

Harry looked at Kingsley with concern, "Where is Mary?" Before Kingsley could respond a voice spoke from behind them. "She's just gotten back from lunch." Before they could draw their wands there was a blinding flash and Harry felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as Mary bound them each in turn with her wand.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry woke surrounded by darkness trying to remember what had happened. Straining to remember Harry had a fleeting memory of Kingsley's secretary Mary. Finally it all came flooding back Marry was working with Carr, he was connected to Lord somehow and he and Hermione were trapped. Harry squinted trying to see Hermione in the dim room. "Hermione, where are you?" Harry thought he heard a faint stirring a few feet to his right; he tried to scoot that way. "Hermione?" She was definitely awake now; Harry could hear her struggling to sit up. "I'm here where are we."

"I don't know I only just woke up." Harry managed to scoot over to Hermione and they managed to push themselves into a sitting position. Back to back on the cold floor Hermione spoke again. "It looks like we're in a basement."

"It does, but whose basement?"

"Do you think Ron and Ginny are okay, and what about the rest of the family?"

"I know if only we could know they're okay."

"Maybe we can Harry. Where is your coin?"

"It's in my back pocket."

"Good if we use each other as leverage to stand up maybe I can reach the coin in your pocket. If we stand is there any way you could reach your knife?"

"I should be able to move my hand enough; you think we can cut these ropes."

"Yes, if we can get the ropes off we can try to find our wands."

They stood back to back it took a few tries but soon they were steady on their feet. Hermione reached into Harry's back pocket and pulled out the coin, she was trying to manipulate its tiny controls while Harry struggled to reach his knife. The knife had been a Christmas gift from James last year; somehow he had managed to find a knife exactly like the one Sirius had given him all those years ago. Harry had just managed to pull the knife out when he heard Hermione swear and the coin hit the ground. They would need to get free before they could send any messages. Harry started hacking through the ropes binding his arms the rope frayed at an agonizingly slow rate.

*****************************************8

Ginny was worried. She knew Ron was too, but he wasn't willing to admit it. Harry and Hermione should have checked in again, but they hadn't. Kingsley's secretary had inexplicably stopped by Carr's house and shortly after they had both left. Judging by the furtive glances they had been casting around the street she was in on whatever Carr was up to. Once they were sure Carr wouldn't be doubling back they entered the house again. Ron tapped Ginny on the shoulder and nodded towards a door. Ginny could hear strange noises coming from behind the door. It seemed they were not alone in the house.

**************************************8

George was in the ministry records department with Bill, Fleur, Teddy, Vic, and Percy. Much as George would love to stuff Percy in one of the file cabinets and leave him there he couldn't deny how useful Percy was in these situations. Bill was going through boxes very slowly he was working with Fleur and she needed some help interpreting the English. Teddy and Vic were moving through file drawers haphazardly not really knowing where to look, and George was more than willing to admit he was bored out of his mind. Percy however was in his element.

Finally after what seemed like forever George looked up from the millionth file draw to see Percy looking disgusted and at the same time triumphant. Everyone soon was gathered around him to see what he'd found. Once Percy was sure he had everyone's attention he began, "I think I know what Carr's angle is. According to this record Carr is the son of two death eaters. The file glazes over who their parents are, but Carr and a twin sister were born in Azkaban after the war. They are fraternal twins; Carr was born Alexander and his sister is Maryanne." George was positively gleeful, "Excellent, now we can leave the records hall! Let's get back and tell the other's what we've found."

******************************8

Ron and Ginny were moving cautiously through Carr's home towards the source of the noise. They opened the door to what appeared to be the basement and quietly descended the stairs. Once at the bottom they peered through the gloom and were shocked by what they saw. Harry was slowly hacking through the roped binding he and Hermione. "What happened to you two?" Ginny hurried towards her husband and her best friend casting a spell on the ropes as she went Ron stopped to pick Hermione's coin up off the floor and then wrapped his wife in a hug. Ginny still fussing over Harry and Hermione spoke again "what happened you said Carr didn't know you were there when you searched his office?" Harry spoke, "Carr didn't know we were in the office, but Mary caught us by surprise in Kingsley's office…Kingsley where is he?"

Hermione looked up in horror, "Oh no what do you think she did to him?" Harry shook his head, "It's hard to say, but my best guess is that he is being used by them. The minister of magic is a powerful tool for people like Carr and Mary. We should get back. We need to check on the rest of the family then we'll worry about Kingsley." Hermione started looking around, "If we find our wands I can make sure Kingsley isn't here before we leave."

After a hurried search of the house Harry and Hermione's wands were once again returned to their rightful owners. Hermione quickly determined that Kingsley was not in the house anywhere. The four disappeared with a pop and hurried into number twelve to find the family congregated around the kitchen table. George looked up when they entered, "Good you're just in time you'll never guess what we found."


	19. Chapter 19

The children were very quickly going out of their minds. They had been through the records a thousand times and still nothing. "I think we might have to take action again." Fred spoke from where he was hanging upside down reading a case file. Rose peeked at Fred from behind the pile of files she was reading, "We can't we promised our parents we would stay out of trouble." Al spoke absentmindedly from where he was sitting reading, "We could always ask our parents to let us help." Al looked up to see all of his cousins staring at him. "What it can't hurt, they might let us do something. Aren't they all planning in the kitchen?" Slowly the children stood up. As they were walking down the stairs their parents' voices grew louder.

************************8

Harry was pinching the bridge of his nose staring at the board they now had covered with pictures of death eaters that had survived the battle of Hogwarts. They had pictures of both Carr and Mary and they were trying to piece together who their parents could be. Harry glanced over at the stairs and saw the children looking wary coming into the room. "What's wrong?" Hermione quick to assume the worst was looking over the children for some sign that they were hurt. Rosie spoke up, "We're fine mum we just needed to ask you all something. We want to help. We get that sneaking out was a risky and a bad idea, but we're going crazy sitting upstairs not being able to help. Can we please do something even if it's just sitting down here going over files with you lot." Hermione looked at the other adults they came to a silent agreement and she turned back to Rose, "Okay you can help, but you have to do as your told and we're keeping you away from anything too dangerous." The children all nodded their agreement and took seats around the kitchen table.

Harry filled the children in, "We know that Mary Kingsley's Secretary and Alex Carr the head of Internal Affairs are fraternal twins. We suspect Carr is Lord, or at the very least is high up in Lord's ranks. We also know Carr and Mary are the children of death eaters. They were put in foster care after the battle of Hogwarts, because their parents were sent to Azkaban. We're trying to piece together who their parents are based on the information we have available. Everyone who doesn't have a red line through their picture could potentially be their parents." The kitchen fell silent again as everyone returned to their files. After several moments Roxy spoke up, "They have the same nose." Angelina looked at her daughter, "Who do you mean Rox?" Roxy walked over to the board, "Mary, Carr, and this Carrow woman. They all have the same nose." Rose and Al looked up from the file they were perusing. Al looked around the room, "She could be the mom. Her medical file says there is was evidence she had given birth at some point. She had a scar from a caesarian section." Bill walked to the board and began crossing off pictures. "If Carrow is the mum that still doesn't tell us anything about who the father could be." The family returned to their files with renewed vigor. Soon they would have all the pieces of the puzzle.

****************************************8

Kingsley was having a bad day. He winced as Carr's fist once again made contact with his face. "Where is the family hiding minister?"

"I can't tell you I am not the secret keeper."

"You've been there before though, during the war it was headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They've strengthened the wards. I can't get back into the house in London. You are going to tell me how." This last statement came with a curse that left Kingsley in excruciating pain.

When he could breathe Kingsley spoke, "I won't tell you anything about them. That family has been through enough. I will not betray them to you."

Carr laughed a twisted manic laugh. Kingsley just stared how had Carr risen within the ministry he appeared to be half mad.

"What's your end game Carr? Where do you think this is going? I know you're involved with the Neo Death eaters, should I call you Lord like they do?"

Carr laughed again the malice written clearly across his face, "I am going to destroy Harry Potter and everyone he loves. And then I am going to take over the wizarding world and restore the rightful order to our world." Carr threw another curse at Kingsley.

Kingsley grunted in pain determined Carr wasn't going to get the better of him. "Why though Carr, everyone is better off now. Why risk everything you've worked for these last ten years to kill Harry and his family?"

Carr smirked at Kingsley, "Because Harry Potter took everything from me. He ruined my life and now I am going to ruin his. I've had just about enough of this chatter minister. I think it's time you took at little nap. Don't worry Mary will make sure you aren't disturbed."

Kingsley felt the blackness close in around him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

***********************************8

Harry found himself once again flooing into Malfoy manor. He had brought Teddy with him again. Teddy and Vic had decided it would be best for Amelia to stay with the Malfoys until the trouble with Carr could be resolved and Noah could be released from prison. Teddy set the little girl down on the floor with her doll and looked around to see Scorpius Malfoy tumble into the room. "Hi Harry! Hi Teddy! Is everything okay?" Harry smiled at Scorpius, "Everything is as fine as it can be Scorpius are your parents and grandparents home?" Scorpius nodded, "Yeah, I'll go get them." He returned quickly with his grandparents, shortly followed by his parents who seemed to have just gotten home. Narcissa and Astoria quickly noticed the little girl. Astoria bent down to say hello to the child and then looked questioningly at Harry. Harry smiled, "this is Amelia. She is Noah's Daughter; we were hoping she could stay here until we've sorted everything out. We don't want anything to happen to her." Astoria nodded, "Of course we can watch her." Narcissa nodded her agreement.

Draco spoke next, "Why do I get the feeling there's more you need to ask?" Harry chuckled, "Because there is. Could you Draco and you Lucius come with Teddy and me we need some help sorting through some old information and you might be more knowledgeable about it then we are. Lucius and Draco caught on quickly. Harry aware that Scorpius was in the room didn't want to talk about his father's and grandfather's past as death eaters. Lucius spoke, "We will come to assist you." With that Lucius took Harry's arm; Draco took Teddy's and they disappeared with a pop reappearing at number twelve. Harry led them both to the board of pictures and explained what they were looking for Lucius and Draco soon settled in with everyone else working through the lives of the remaining Death eaters trying to determine who Carr and Mary's father was.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucius Malfoy closed the last file with a resigned sigh, "I wish we could have been more help, but I have no idea how to narrow down the list of potential fathers further then you have. I was in a cell far from where the Carrow siblings were kept." Draco looked up and nodded, "It's true I don't think I ever even saw them when I visited Dad. I could snoop through the old records at St. Mungo's to see if there is anything relevant there, but it is possible she gave birth at home." The two Malfoy men departed reminding the family to floo over is they needed anything.

"Well we're back to square one. I think it's time to go check on Kingsley." Harry looked around at his family and they all nodded in agreement. Molly and Arthur would remain behind with the kids and everyone else was going to search for Kingsley. They had paired off and were going to check various locations for him. Harry and Ginny were charged with checking his office at the ministry. They were under the invisibility cloak together in an alley by the ministry. "Harry how are we going to get into Kingsely's office?"

"It won't be hard Gin, there's a secret passage connecting Kingsley to the Auror office. We just have to make it into the Auror office and we can get into the inner chamber of Kingsley's office without anyone in the outer chambers knowing. "

Ginny nodded her head and Harry headed for the ministry's emergency evacuation exit. Harry couldn't help but think that this exit would have been a useful thing to know about when he was younger. Once they were in the dusty old tunnel Harry pocketed the invisibility cloak and lit his wand. The walked along the old tunnel in silence for a while and then finally Ginny spoke, "What is Carr's end game Harry? What could he possibly want with our family?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure if Carr is Lord, the threatening letters have all said that I took everything from them so they were going to take everything from me. It's hard to say exactly what Carr is blaming me for."

Ginny pursed her lips, "Maybe it's not him you hurt, but his parents or someone in his life. He could be blaming you for things that happened before he was born."

Harry shook his head again, "If that's the case it's hard to say what I've done to upset him, I did a lot of things I'm not proud of during the war."

With that they walked on in silence.

**********************************8

Back at number twelve Molly was trying to reign in her grandchildren. They had stumbled upon the box of threats Harry kept. "Why would Dad not mention these to us?" Lily was looking through the box of letters in disbelief. Al was next to her quietly sorting the letters by date, "These letters go back to way before we were born. There are threats here for just dad, dad and mom before they were married, dad and mom after they were married, threats around the time each of us was born, not to mention a bunch of threats for Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, even a few for the rest of the family. Why is dad hiding them all here nana molly?"

Molly pulled her grandchildren away from the box of letters and put in firmly back on its shelf. "That box is to stay right there do you understand?" Once all of her grandchildren had nodded their ascent she continued, "Your father keeps all of those because it is important to keep an eye on people who could potentially cause a problem. Your father isn't intentionally hiding those letters he just doesn't want to scare you all, when the threat is serious you hear about it do you not?" Once again the children nodded yes. "Very well now there will be no more talk about those letters." Rose hurried up to the board an excited expression on her face, grabbing a marker she turned to face her family, "That's it if Carr is Lord he isn't trying to get back at Uncle Harry for something Uncle Harry did to him it's for something Uncle Harry did to Carr's family. That's why he is going after us."

She looked around at her cousins Al was the first to catch on, "You could be right Rosie, the letter said Dad had ruined Lord's life. If Carr is Lord he could be talking about something that happened before he was born. We know at least his mom is a death eater." Rose quickly cleared a board and looked at her Nana, "We're going to need to know everything about Uncle Harry and the death eaters you know."

*************************************8

Harry and Ginny were right outside the door to Kingsley's office. They had determined that there was only one person in the room and as Harry slowly pushed open the door wand drawn he hoped it was Kingsley. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kingsley alone in his chair. Harry Hurried to Kingsley and quickly revived him. Ginny hurried over to the door and stood wand drawn ready to stop anyone who tried to get through the door. Slowly Kingsley returned to consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry with panic in his gaze. "Harry Carr he is Lord. He wants your family."

Harry nodded and quickly performed a few spells to see if Kingsley was under any magical compulsion spells, "I know, let's just get you out of here we've almost pieced everything together we'll update you once we've gotten you out of here."

Harry hoisted Kingsley up and put Kinglsey's arm around his shoulders. Ginny left her post by the door to support Kingsley's other side. Slowly they made their way back down the emergency exit and by the time they had reached the street Kingsley was able to move on his own. They disappeared with a pop and made their way to the kitchen. The rest of the family had already returned and were gathered around a board. Al and Rose were copying things onto the board.

Al caught sight of his dad and motioned for him to come to the board, "Okay Dad we need to know everyone you pissed off during the war."


	21. Chapter 21

Harry shot his son a confused expression, "Come again Al?" Rosie sighed and pushed her marker at Al, "Uncle Harry the threats said you took everything from Lord, that means you must have done something to him probably during the war. We need to know every death eater who you personally hurt in some way." Still glaring at Rose Al picked up where she left off, "Rose's right dad we know that this Carrow woman is Carr's mother you're pretty sure Carr is Lord so he is probably referring to something from his childhood or something you did to his parents that changed his life."

Harry led Kingsley to a chair and turned back to the kids. "You're overlooking one thing. The thing I could have done to ruin Carr's life could just be killing Voldemort." Al and Rose looked at each other than back at Harry, "We still need to know." Harry sighed and sank into a seat at the table, "I'm not sure I can remember everything." Hermione and Ron came to sit on one side of Harry and Ginny sat on the other. Ginny took Harry's hand and Hermione spoke, "Maybe we can help we were there for a lot of it."

It took several hours but soon they had a list of every death eater who could be holding a grudge against Harry. Rose and Al crossed off the names of everyone who couldn't be Carr's parents and when they were done the list was still too long. Kingsley spoke from where he was sitting, "I think it's time to bring Carr in." The older members of the Weasley family looked at one another with grim expressions. It was time to fight again. Molly Weasley looked at her grandchildren, "Okay you lot, upstairs with you. We've let you help, but this part is too dangerous we won't put you in anymore danger." The younger kids made their way back up to the bunk. It didn't escape anyone's notice that when Harry had remodeled the attic into the children's bunk he had made it a secure and easily defended room. Once her grandchildren were out of sight Molly turned to her two oldest, "Teddy, Victoire, I need both of you to guard the children's bunk do not let anyone past that door." They nodded and hand in hand followed their younger cousins up the stairs.

Now Harry took charge, "Bill can you put up more wards around the house we need to make sure that any neo death eaters who get in can't leave on their own. George will you take Charlie and Angelina and set up booby traps around the house? Things we would all recognize as triple W products that neo death eaters wouldn't. Kingsley will you and Arthur go to the ministry and make inquiries about Carr? Molly, Fleur will the two of you prepare the house for a fight?" Once everyone had acted on their orders Harry turned to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, "Let's go get Carr and Mary."

Harry and Ron were under the invisibility cloak again trying to make their way quietly through the Auror office. Carr was in Harry's office. They made their way into the office and once safely inside triggered a distraction in the lower levels of the ministry. Soon someone came running into the Auror office looking for help. Once the chaos was in full swing Harry and Ron grabbed Carr and with a pop reappeared at number twelve. They forced Carr into the kitchen and tied him to one of two chairs remaining in the room.

****************************************8

Ginny and Hermione were using the emergency exit of the ministry they made their way to the inner chambers of Kingsley's office and waited at the door until they heard the distraction Harry and Ron triggered. They heard Marry make her way to the doors of the outer chambers and used that as an opportunity to grab her. Soon the two women had a struggling Mary strapped to the second chair in the kitchen of number twelve.

Ginny glared at the two people who threatened her family. The older Weasleys closed ranks around Carr and Mary. Harry stepped forward wand raised, "It's time for some answers Carr." Carr was silent for a moment and had a calculating expression on his face, "Fine Potter. I suppose it can't hurt to answer a few of your questions." Harry nodded and turned to his family gesturing for them to follow him. Once Harry had ensured that he could see and hear Carr, but Carr could not hear them he spoke, "Something isn't right, Carr has to have something up his sleeve why else would he be willing to cooperate?" Bill Weasley nodded his assent, "What do you think it is."

Harry paused for a moment, "Ron, Hermione, and I were talking earlier about how the Neo death eaters seem to circumnavigate our wards. We think maybe they have something similar to the dark mark which allows any neo death eater to gain entry to anywhere another one already is." The adults' faces looked grim; Hermione spoke up, "So you think Carr wants to distract us until reinforcements arrive?" Harry nodded. George looked around at his family, "If that's the case then we shouldn't all stay in the kitchen we'll be sitting ducks." Ron nodded, "George is right it makes more sense to spread us all out so they are forced to divide their forces as well. And if we're spread out there will be people to step in if one group gets boxed into a corner." George nodded, "Well then, mum why don't you take the top floor with Percy and Audrey, Bill and Fleur you two can take the second floor, Angie and I will take the first floor, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione can take the bottom floor where Carr and Mary are."

Once everyone else had made it to their respective posts the four friends returned to the captives. Forming a semi-circle around Mary and Carr wands drawn, Harry spoke, "Okay Carr start talking." Carr shot Harry an insolent smirk, "Whatever about Potter?"

"You know what Carr. Are you Lord?"

"Well Potter maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought. Yes I am Lord."

"Why Carr? What did I do to you to make you hate me so much?"

"What didn't you do Potter? You are the reason for all my misery. Mary and I used to have a family; we were poised to be a part of the new world rule. We would have been in The Dark Lord's inner circle just like our parents were. Then you came along and got both our parents thrown into jail. They rotten away in that hell hole of a prison. When they died last year Mary and I knew it was finally time to act. We would resurrect the death eaters. We would destroy you in the most painful way we could think of and then we would take leadership of our world. The rightful order would be restored and everyone would know how useless you are Potter."

Harry watched as Carr let out a maniacal giggle wondering how Carr had hidden his insanity so well. "Who are your parents Carr?"

Carr's lip curled into a sneer, "What the great Harry Potter and his meddling friends couldn't figure out who our parents are?" Carr nodded at Hermione, "I thought that one was supposed to be intelligent."

Harry bit back the retort on the tip of his tongue and calmly said, "We know your mother is Alecto Carrow, but who is your father?"

"Amycus Carrow of course!"

Harry stared at Carr in shock, "But I thought they were siblings?"

Carr got a deranged look in his eye, "They were but you have to keep the pure blood in the family."

Thinking quickly Harry replied, "Carr that must be Carrow abbreviated then?"

"Of course Potter it's been right in front of your nose this whole time and you didn't see it."

Harry bit back his anger, "Of course Carr you must be very clever. So tell me why Noah, why did you need a man inside the Auror office? How vast is your network within the ministry?"

Carr was silent for a moment, "I needed to destroy you completely. If I were to just murder your family and then you. You would have been a martyr. The wizarding world would be singing the praises of the Weasley and Potter families who had been needlessly cut down trying to keep our world safe. You would have been the hero of yet another wizarding war. I needed to discredit you, make it seem like you were public enemy number one. That plan needed to start with the Auror office. As for my network within the ministry it is more extensive then you will ever know. Say goodbye Harry Potter."

Harry spun around just in time to dodge the curse thrown at him from one of the neo death eaters. Harry heard the crashes from within the house and knew his family was fighting back. Harry and Ginny fought back to back next to Ron and Hermione. For the better part of an hour curses flew through the rooms of number twelve. Eventually the dust settled and the Weasley family emerged bruised and bloodied, but safe.

They quickly bound and immobilized the neo death eaters who had come to attack them. There had been 18 neo death eaters, twenty if Mary and Carr were included. Molly sent a Patronus to Arthur who brought Kingsley and the Aurors to Number twelve. The Aurors made quick work of the prisoners and soon had all twenty in holding cells at the ministry. Until they could determine the full extent of Carr's pull within the ministry there would be Aurors standing guard 24/7 to ensure no one got into or out of the holding cells. Elias' body had been found. In his place Kingsley promoted Hermione to head of the magical law department. Harry was reinstated as head of the Auror department, and Teddy was removed from probation and could return to work. Noah was released from Azkaban and reinstated as an Auror. He was then tearfully reunited with Amelia. Once father and daughter had gone home for a much needed nap time the various pieces of the Weasley clan returned to their own homes.

Harry found himself lying awake in his bed with Ginny curled up next to him. He reached over to grab his glasses from the bedside table and Ginny's sleepy voice broke through the silence of the room. "Wha's a matter Harry?" Harry pulled Ginny into his side and once she had settled her head on his shoulder he spoke, "Nothing is wrong love, I'm just glad everyone one got out of this relatively unharmed. I also can't help worrying about what will come next. Which direction will the next threat come from?" Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and snuggled into his neck, "You worry too much love, for now we are all safe. That's the important thing, threats will be made and we'll face them when they arrive, but for now sleep knowing everyone is safe again."

Harry relaxed back into the pillows remembering a time many years before when Hagrid had said something similar to him. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening. Three heads peeked around the edge of the door. James spoke, "Mum, Dad are you awake?" Ginny propped herself up on one elbow, "we are what's wrong?" James toed the ground, "nothing exactly we were just wondering if, well we thought maybe we could, well Lily is, I mean…" Harry took pity on his son and lifted up the comforter on the bed, "Do you three want to sleep with us tonight?" The Potter children didn't need to be asked twice. Soon Harry found himself drifting off to sleep listening to the peaceful breathing to the four people he loved most in the world. For now they were safe.


End file.
